The Chronicles Book 1: The Amulet
by Shorty and KG Inc
Summary: Shorty: This is a PJO/HP x-over! KG: Full of humor, adventure, romance, and Zeus knows what! Shorty: Set after BOTL and after order of the phoenix and before/during half-blood prince!
1. The News

The Amulet

The Amulet

Chapter 1: The News

Shorty: When an important object is stolen from directly Mount Olympus Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Thalia must retrieve it. But where will there adventures take them?

KG: How 'bout England?

Shorty: Why England?

KG: They have hot guys with cute accents, duh!

Shorty: Brilliant idea!! Wait! I've got another idea!

KG: Here we go again…

Shorty: What if the "Fearsome Foursome"—

KG: You got that from Avatar!

Shorty: Toph rules!! Go Kataang!!

KG: Zutara is better!

Shorty: Anyway…What if the Oracle tells them to stay in a school of witchcraft and wizardry?

KG: You don't mean Hogwarts, do you?

Shorty: Yes!!

Emma: I LOVE HARRY POTTER!!

Shorty and KG: AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
Shorty: What are you doing here?

Emma: Well, Connor told Travis who told Nico who told Percy who told Grover who told Juniper who told Annabeth who told Thalia who told Artemis who told Zeus who told Poseidon who told Sally who told Paul who told one of his students in his 5th who just so happens to be a 2nd cousin twice removed of mine who told me that you guys are writing an HP/PJO CROSSOVER!!

Shorty: Ow, my brain hurts!

KG: You lost me at Percy.

Emma: So can I be in the pre/post-chats or in the story?

Shorty: Sure, why not?

Emma: Yes!! Wow! Your pre-chats are long!

KG: Well it would've been shorter if you didn't tell us the whole freaking story of gossip!!

Emma: He! He!

All: On with the story!!

Disclaimer: Shorty: Must I say it? We don't on PJO or HP!!

Shorty: P.S. This takes place in September during one of Percy's visits to see Mrs. O'

**Key: **

_The character who's POV we are on inner "Romeo". _(You'll see.)

_Said person's thoughts._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Percy's POV)

Annabeth and I where at sitting on the beach, watching the sunset. It was beautiful. _So is Annabeth._ What?! _Oh come on! How clueless are you?! You know you like her… maybe she likes you back._ But what if she doesn't? _So what? Sure, it might ruin your guys' friendship, but who cares?_ Uh, me! _Oh, just tell her!_ But— No_ buts! Tell her!_ Fine.

"Hey, uh, Annabeth? Can I tell you something?" I stammered. Oh gods.

"Of course," She said turning toward me.

"Well, I think, I think that I--"

BANG!! BANG!! BANG!!

I sat bolt up right in my bed. Oh it was just a dream.

"Come on, Percy, wake up!" Grover called through my cabin door. "You'll be late for breakfast!"

"Coming!" I yelled through the door. I pulled on a pair of jeans and stuffed on a 2007 Montauk Surfing Tournament T-shirt. I opened the door and met my friend Grover. He was wearing a Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and no pants (Emma: Ewwwwwwww!! Shorty: He's a satyr remember! Emma: oh yeah!).

"Hey, G-man!" I said stepping out of my cabin.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just thinking,"

"About what? A dream?"

"Yeah,"

"Was it about Kronos?" Ever since the Lord of Time took over Luke's body I'd been having more dreams about him. Particularly about him constructing a new body. _If Kronos got a new body, what would happen to Luke? Would he live? Would he die? Personally I would like the creep to die, but that's just me. _

"No, it was a happy one, sorta."

"Was it about Annabeth?" _How did he know? Curse him and our empathy link!_

"Maybe," My eyes darted side to side suspiciously.

"Oh come on Percy! You need to tell her!"

"Tell her what?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me! I mean tell Annabeth that you—mmph mm!" His sentence was cut off by my hand covering his mouth.

"Shhh!" I scolded him letting my hand return to my side. "Don't say it out loud!"

"So you admit it! But why can't I say it out loud?"

"Because, somehow Kris will find and tell Lizzy, who will tell Silena, and by lunch time the whole camp will know!" By this time we were almost to the dining pavilion or mess hall.

"Boo!" A girl's voice said behind me. I was so sca—I mean surprised, that I jumped six feet in the air. I whirled around to find Lizzy rolling around on the ground laughing hysterically and Kris hovering three feet in the air laughing harder than Lizzy.

"**KRISTINE!!"** I yelled. She was laughing so hard she didn't hear me. Then I got an idea. "Miya!"

Almost immediately Kris's magic flying converse shoes de-activated causing her to fall… on Lizzy. This was followed by two "oof!"s.

"Hey!" Kris shouted indignantly.

"That's what you get for sneaking up on the Son of Poseidon," I said proudly.

"Funny," Lizzy said getting up causing Kris to be thrown back with another indigent "Hey!". "I would have thought you would have seeked revenge with something water related."

"Yes, but I don't have any water on hand,"

"True…"

"So what did you want?" Grover asked.

"Us?" Kris said putting a hand on her chest. "Oh no! We don't want anything from you, but Annabeth and Thalia want to talk to you guys so they sent me, being the daughter of the messenger of the gods."

"I just tagged along for the laughs," Lizzy explained. "C'mon! They're by the mess hall."

We followed Kris and Lizzy to the mess hall.

"There they are," Kris pointed to two girls waiting by a pillar I recognized as Thalia and Annabeth. We walked over to them and said "hi!".

"We beat you in Capture the Flag! We beat you in Capture the Flag!" Kris and Lizzy started dancing in circles around Thalia who was looking a bit P.O. Then she stuck out her foot and Liz tripped with"oof!", then Kris tripped over Liz. Double "oof!"!! _What was it with Kris falling on Lizzy?!_

"So what did you want?" Grover asked as Kris and Liz got up shooting glares at Thalia who just stuck out her tongue.

"To talk," Thalia said. She and Annabeth looked really serious so I knew something was up. Also she hadn't changed much since last winter. The only difference was she wore a silver jacket and was seemed calmer and happier.

"About what?" I asked.

"Something big," Annabeth replied. "We think something was stolen from Mount Olympus, again." (Bum bum bummm) I let that sink in. The last time something had been stolen from Olympus it was Zeus' Master Bolt, which I had been blamed for.

"What?!" Kris cried.

"Shhhhh!" Annabeth scolded. "Quiet!"

"What was stolen?" Lizzy asked. _Good question. _

"We don't know," Thalia shrugged, but we think that's why the Hunters are here. Artemis had to have a meeting with the other gods to discuss this.

"So… do you at least know who stole it or have clue?" I questioned.

We all looked at Kris who was playing with a bronze mechanical dove Tyson had made for her. She called it Mercury (the roman name for her dad, Hermes) because she often used him to deliver messages (it's cheaper than an Iris message.). However; when it got quiet she stopped and looked at us. "What? Oh, hey! I didn't steal it!"

"We know that!" Annabeth pointed out. "The theft occurred a few days ago and you can't have left camp because your cabin was having a 5-day poker tournament at night.

"How'd you know that?" Kris asked.

"I have my sources," Just then the conch horn blew signaling for breakfast.

"We'll talk later," Thalia said. "For know: I'm hungry." We all nodded in agreement and filed into the pavilion. After sacrificing a half a chocolate chip pancake to the gods, I sat down alone at the Poseidon table. I glanced over at the Hermes table to see Kris's plate loaded with about 5 of the chocolate-chip pancakes. _Great! Now she's gonna get hyper._ As I chowed down on my pancakes I thought about what was stolen and who it was stolen by.

As soon as everyone finished breakfast Chiron pounded his hoof for our attention. "Good morning everyone!"

"Good morning Chiron!"

"Unfortunately, I have some bad news. The Amulet of Immortality has been stolen!" (Bum bum bummm… again!)

Stunned silence filled the hall, with the exception of a few gasps and whispers. _What was the Amulet of Immortality?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shorty: Cliffie!!

Annabeth: Noooooooo! Why?!

KG: Oh, so _now_ you decide to join us?!

Annabeth: Well, _excuse _me! I was busy.

Shorty: With what?

Annabeth: I was teaching Percy advanced Ancient Greek.

(KG & Shorty look at each other with mischievous grins.)

KG: Where?

Percy: My cabin.

Shorty & KG: Percy and Annabeth sitting in cabin 3, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Annabeth with a baby carriage!!

Thalia, Grover, & Emma: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Aphrodite: Nice!!

Athena: I'M GONNA KILL YOU TWO!!

KG: RUN!!

Shorty: Don't ya mean fly? Miya! (Flies away safely while Kg runs for her life.)

Emma: I LOVE HARRY POTTER!!

Demigods & Grover: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Grover: Who are you?

Emma: You rule!!

Grover: Thanks!

Percy: Again, who are you? And who's Harry Potter?

Emma: I'm Shorty & KG's friend. And Harry Potter—

Shorty & KG: Don't get her started!!

Thalia: I thought you guts where running from Athena.

KG: We were.

Shorty: Athena and her kids maybe wise, but Hermes and his kids are clever. He! He!

Grover: I don't even want to know. So who's Harry?

Emma: He's only the—mmph mm! (Shorty grabs Emma and sticks her in a closet.)

KG: Ha!

Emma: (through door) Alohomora!! Aveda Kedevera! Pellegrino!!

Shorty: No using the Killing Curse!!

Percy: What's that?

KG: A curse that kills people.

Percy: Oh.

Nico: How come I haven't heard of it?

Emma: Because you're a muggle!!

Shorty: Technically, we are Half-Bloods!

Emma: You're wizards!? Why didn't you tell me?!

KG: We mean Demigods!

Annabeth: So who _is _Harry potter?

Shorty: You'll find out later.

Annabeth: I hate you.

Shorty: Of course you do! Any who…

KG & Emma: Send reviews!!

Shorty: Hey! That rhymes!

Emma: WOW!! You're post-chats are long, too!!

Shorty: Oh shut up!!


	2. The Prophecy

Chapter 2: The Prophecy

**Chapter 2: The Prophecy **

Shorty: Hi peoples!!

Peoples: Hi Shorty!!

KG: What I want to know is why Clarisse didn't join us in the last chapter.

Percy: Oh, that's simple: I gave her a swirly!

Thalia: Then I gave her a _light _shock!

Annabeth: Oh yeah, I bet it was _real _light!

Thalia: Okay! So I caused a minor black-out! So what?

Nico: Cool!

Everyone else: HAHAHAHAHA!!

Clarisse: I SHALL DESTROY YOU TWO!!

KG: Well, before this gets too ugly…

Shorty: On with—

Emma: Wait!

Shorty: What?

Emma: I want to say it!

Shorty: Fine.

Emma: On with the story!!

Disclaimer: Percy: The only person who owns me is Rick Riordan… and my mom!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"_Unfortunately, I have some bad news. The Amulet of Immortality has been stolen!" (Bum bum bummm… again!)_

_Stunned silence filled the hall, with the exception of a few gasps and whispers. What was the Amulet of Immortality?_

"As you all know, the Amulet of Immortality is extremely powerful and gives the wearer absolute immortality," Chiron said answering my unspoken question. "And it also has healing powers almost as great as the Golden Fleece. If this Amulet were to fall into the wrong hands, which it seems to have done just that, there is no telling what could happen." _This is bad! What if one of Kronos's cronies stole it? _ (A/N: Shorty: Houston, we have a problem. KG: That's it! No more NASA channel! Shorty: What?! Nooooo!) 

"Who stole it?" Connor (or was it Travis?) asked/shouted.

"Since we _still_ have not put up security cameras since the last theft," Chiron answered stealing a glance at me. "We don't know."

That's when conversation broke out, whispering about who might have stolen the Amulet. Then Chiron pounded his table to get our attention again. As soon as it was silent again he began to talk. "Regardless, there will be a Counsel of Cabin Leaders in the Big House parlor in 15 minutes. Dismissed."

The camp was buzzing with this news. I walked over to Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover. We started walking over to the Big House, a mile away, joy!!(A/N: Shorty: I hate running! KG: But you're a daughter of Hermes. Shorty: I only like to run for pleasure. Emma: I like running for sport, too! KG: But they are walking. Shorty and Emma: Good point!)

As we walked over to the Big House we didn't talk much, we were all thinking about the Amulet. Well maybe they were…I wasn't. I was thinking about my dream last night. _What did it mean? __What did it mean?! It meant that Aphrodite was right!__ About what? __Must I spell it out for you?! She was right about you loving Annabeth!__ What?! __You love Annabeth!! End of discussion we're here!_ Sure enough, we had arrived at the Big House. And just in time, Argus was letting all the cabin leaders in. That confirmed that something big was up. Argus only showed himself when there was trouble.

XX

We all sat around a ping pong table and a picnic table pushed together. Chiron sat at one end (in wheelchair form), Mr. D at the other. On Chiron's right sat: Annabeth, then me, Grover, Juniper, Charles Beckondorf, and Silena. Then on his left sat: Thalia, Nico (He had dropped in after breakfast), Connor and Travis, Rose (Head of Demeter), and Shaun, who had replaced Lee as Head of Apollo after he had died in the Battle of the Labyrinth (That's what everyone called the first fight of the Second Titan war.), he looked unhappy with his position (he has a thing for Thalia).

Chiron opened his mouth to speak, but before he could the parlor door burst opened. In came none other than Kris and Lizzy.

"Hi!" Kris said waving to us. Chiron blinked in amazement and I had to cough to hide my laughter, but Mr. D was too absorbed in his wine magazine.

"I thought the door was locked," Chiron said, still a little miffed.

"I picked it," Kris shrugged like it was no big deal.

"That's our little sister!" Connor said giving her a thumbs up.

"We taught her just about everything she knows," Travis bragged.

"Can we join the meeting, we're bored?" Lizzy interrupted.

"It's only for cabin leaders!" Clarisse barked. She didn't like them that much, something about filling her helmet with chocolate pudding before Capture the Flag so that when she put it on she got a pudding bath. It was hilarious. The last time I saw Clarisse that red was when I drenched her with toilet water when we first met. Lizzy made a face at her.

"But Grover and Juniper are here!" Kris protested.

"Fine. Sit." Chiron ordered. Kris sat between Nico and Connor and Lizzy sat by Chiron and Annabeth.

"Now that everyone is present, let's began," Chiron said. "As you all know the Amulet of Immortality as been stolen. We don't know who stole it, but we suspect Luke, as witnesses describe a tall, young man with light hair."

"But it couldn't have been Luke," Annabeth protested.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's already pulled of the heist of the century, why couldn't he do it again?" Connor said a bit of pride in his voice. The Hermes cabin is the biggest, and best, thieves in camp. The Stoll brothers and Kris had already proved that by robbing a bank two weeks ago, the cops still think that three big thugs did it, not three teenagers.

"No, Annabeth is right," Thalia stated. "I mean isn't he currently inhabited by Kronos?"

"She's right," Nico said looking at me. "We say him a few weeks ago at Mount Tam, remember."

"Of course I remember, I was the first to see him," I answered.

"Then who stole it?" Silena asked.

"And more importantly: What are we gonna do about the Amulet?" Rose said.

"A quest?" Shaun suggested.

"Well, duh!" Mr. D had looked up from his magazine.

"Yes," Chiron agreed. "but who will lead it?" No one raised their hand. I looked at my friends. They knew I had the most experience with quests. I had been on more than anyone else: 4 in about 3 1/2 years, and still counting.

I took a deep breath and stood up. "I will."

"Very well, Percy, go consult the Oracle. When you come back, assuming you're still sane, we will discuss your prophecy." And with that I left the room, heading for the stairs that would take me to the attic, where the Oracle of Delphi dwelt imprisoned in a mummy with a hippy dress.

I had been in the presence of the Oracle twice; both times I had been thoroughly freaked out. I opened the trap door that led into the attic. The attic still looked the same, only more cluttered. As I passed the tables full of old quest trophies, broken weapons, and pickled monster parts, I looked for anything familiar. Then I spotted something that caught my eye. It was a bronze plaque, about the size of a notebook. It caught my eye because on the bottom a camp picture of me holing riptide and standing by the beach was attached. I picked it up and saw the letters where in Ancient Greek. It said:

_In loving memory of Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon,_

_who bravely gave his life to save his friends._

_May he always be remembered._

_2008_

_We will miss you, Seaweed Brain._

_-Annabeth Chase_

I realized that it was talking about the Mount St. Helens incident, where I was stranded in Ogygia for two weeks and everyone thought I was dead. Then I realized Annabeth must have made it. "Wow, she even made a plaque for me," I whispered to myself. Then I remembered why I was here and set the plague down.

I walked over to the Oracle and shuddered. Then I gathered my courage and spoke. "O Oracle, what must I do to find the Amulet of Immortality?"

Green smoke billowed out of her mouth and coiled around me like a snake. "I am the Oracle of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask."

"But, I just did!"

"ASK!!"

"Okay! What must I do to find the Amulet of Immortality?"

In the green mist I saw the image of an old man in blue robes with very long silver hair with a beard to match. He was standing on the top of a very tall tower with a bunch of brass telescopes and a few star charts and maps hanging on the low wall. He was looking out at a huge lake but then he turned toward me. He had piercing blue eyes that gazed through half-moon glasses. He opened his mouth and the raspy Oracle's voice came out.

_The man and boy's power released,_

_Enable five to sail northeast,_

_The Amulet will be found in the school of magic,_

_But the end of the tenth month will be tragic,_

_For one will find a new enemy on the map that shows all,_

_And to the Titan Lord another will fall._

Then the man turned away and the smoke retreated back into the Oracle's mouth. I gulped. This was a pretty harsh prophecy, maybe the worst. Then, trying not to run, I hurried to the trap door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shorty: HAHA! Another cliffie!!

Nico: Noooooooooooooooo!!

KG: Where did you come from?

Nico: How should I know?! I was born over 60 years ago!

KG: Right.

Emma: Wow!

Percy: So yeah…

Annabeth, Thalia, and Clarisse: Send Reviews!!

Grover: And don't forget to recycle your soda cans and plastic bags!!


	3. The Dream

Chapter 3: The Dream

**Chapter 3: The Dream**

Shorty: So what to say…

KG: This chapter will include a bit of foreshadowing!

Shorty: And Percabeth!!

Percy: What's foreshadowing mean?

Emma: Ask Annabeth.

Percy: Annabeth! What's foreshadowing mean?

Annabeth: Why do you want to know?

Percy: They said that this chapter will contain foreshadowing… and Percabeth.

Thalia: Yes!

Annabeth: Foreshadowing means that the author gives clues to what will happen later on in the story, but I don't know what Percabeth is.

Nico: How could you not know?! I'm eleven and I know!

Percy: So what's Percabeth? It sounds like a disease.

Shorty: It's not, but supporting it is contagious.

KG: We also support Thaluke!

Thalia: What?!

Emma: And Ron/Hermione and Harry/Ginny!

Grover: What?

Shorty: Whatever! On with the story!

Disclaimer: Do we look like Rick Riordan or J.K. Rowling?!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Annabeth's POV

We were all sitting around the table talking and eating chips. Kris, Lizzy, Connor, Travis, Grover, Thalia, and I were playing a card game called B.S. (A/N: Shorty: It's a ton of fun!) I was just about to B.S. Thalia when the door opened. I looked at Grover and could tell by his expression that it was Percy, and his prophecy wasn't that good. We all stopped what we were doing and looked at him. He looked grim and worried. _Uh oh!_

"What was your prophecy?" Chiron asked as Percy sat down.

He bit his lip and took a deep breath, "Bad. Really not good."

"What do ya mean?" Beckondorf asked.

"I mean, that my prophecy is not pleasant,"

"What is it?" Chiron pushed. "It's important."

"Alright! Alright!" Percy said, holding his hands up in defeat. "The image in the mist was of this old man. He had long silver hair and a beard, blue robes, and piercing blue eyes that reminded me of Zeus's, except they were paler. He was standing on a tower overlooking a lake. The tower must be used to study the stars, because there was a bunch of astronomy stuff."

"Go on," Chiron ordered, he looked very thoughtful.

"The actual prophecy was:

_The man and boy's power released,_

_Enable five to sail to east,_

_The Amulet will be found in the school of magic,_

_But the end of the tenth month will be tragic,_

_For one will find a new enemy on the map that shows all,_

_And to the Titan Lord another will fall._"

"Ouch," Travis remarked.

"It sounds like someone might die," Lizzy pointed out.

"So five people must go." Chiron declared. "Percy's one of them. Who will be the other four?"

"I'm in," I stood up. "You were there when I lead the quest through the Labyrinth. Now I'll be there for you."

Percy broke into a grin, "Thanks,"

"No problem! Besides, who else is gonna save your butt when you get into trouble?"

"Hey!"

"Count me in too!" Grover jumped up.

"I'll go to!" Nico stood up.

Thalia stood up next, "Well, I guess I better go, too, incase you blow up something else."

"One time! One time I blow up my school's gym and you won't let me live it down!" Percy protested.

"Not just your school gym," I pointed out. "A greyhound bus, my dad's car, the Gateway Arch, the C.S.S Birmingham, your school, Mount St. Helens! Need I go on?"

"Oh, just shut it!" he sulked. "Besides, the only one that's my fault is Mount St. Helens!"

"Whoa!" Thalia interrupted. "Hold the phone! _Percy _caused Mount St. Helens to explode? Seaweed Brain?"

"Yep!" Percy exclaimed looking very proud of himself.

"Well then. You certainly live up to your name: Perseus, then."

"What do you mean?"

I sighed, "Percy, Perseus in Ancient Greek means 'Destroyer'."

"Oh. Awesome!"

I just rolled my eyes.

"So where do we go?" Grover asked.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Where's this _school of magic_?"

This time it was Chiron who spoke, "England."

"Centaur say what?!" Lizzy said putting down the can of root beer she was chugging.

"Ah!" Kris said putting her can down. "I win! You owe me a drachma!" Lizzy handed Kris the coin as she popped open another can of soda. _Good thing the stuff is caffeine free. _

Then Chiron explained to us all about the secret magic world, the Ministry of Magic, Hogwarts, Professor Albus Dumbledore (a close friend), Lord Voldemort, everything.

"I must go speak with Albus about this," Chiron concluded. "This meeting is adjourned!" And with that we all left the Big House to go do something else.

Percy's POV

I was packing my bags in Cabin 3.

_Clothes? Check!_

_Toothbrush? Check!_

_Ambrosia and Nectar? Check!_

_Super deadly ball-point pen? Check! Looks like I'm ready for tomorrow._

Knock! Knock!

"Come in!" I called zipping my duffel bag and throwing down by my dresser. And in came Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, Nico, Kris, and Lizzy.

"Hey!" Thalia said.

"Hey!" I replied sitting down on my bunk. Annabeth sat next to me, Thalia and Grover sat on the one across from me, while Lizzy and Nico took the bunk above them. Kris had activated her flying shoes so she was hovering 3ft off the ground.

"You guys are lucky!" Lizzy said.

"Yeah! You guys get to have all the fun!" Kris agreed.

"'Fun' isn't exactly the word to describe a quest like this," Thalia pointed out.

"More like 'dangerous'," Annabeth offered.

"That's what makes it fun!" Kris countered.

"It's all fun and games till someone gets turned into a guinea pig!" I informed them.

"Who got turned into a guinea pig?" Thalia laughed.

"Percy," Annabeth said.

"When was this?" Grover asked.

"Circe's island. She turned me into a rodent and I would be sitting in a kindergarten class if it weren't for Annabeth," I said. I think she blushed. That made me blush a little, too.

"Well, if it weren't for Hermes's multi-vitamins (Shorty: Go Hermes!), you probably would be," She admitted. Then added as an afterthought: "And I would be a shrew."

"I'm not even gonna ask," Thalia said. "So, Annabeth, what's the plan for tomorrow?"

"Wake up like we usually do and eat breakfast, then take the camp van to the docks, board a boat, go to England, stay at Hogwarts, and search for the Amulet," Annabeth explained.

"Wouldn't school be in session, though?" Kris inquired. She was hanging upside down from her shoes, so it looked like she was standing on the ceiling. Her sandy hair was hanging from a grey "Got Sand?" beanie she nearly always wore. (In the summer before she was a camper, she used to stay with her relatives in Yuma, Arizona and they would go riding in the Sand Dunes.) "I mean Hogwarts starts school September 1st. That's 5 days from tomorrow, and I don't think you guys will find the Amulet _that_ fast.

"I'm so resisting the urge to say 'Miya' right now," Lizzy confessed. Instantly, Kris came crashing to the floor. "Oops! My bad!"

"ELIZABETH JOHNSON!!" Kris yelled. Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, Grover, and I were laughing hysterically. For once the prankster became the pranked. "I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!! YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!!"

"Prove it!" Lizzy challenged between fits of laughter. We had to hold Kris back so she wouldn't strangle her best friend. Finally, when Kris calmed down and Lizzy promised not to do that again (I saw her crossing her fingers behind her back, though); we continued our discussion about the quest.

"So…" Nico said. "What were we talking about?"

"Hogwarts," Grover said.

"Oh yeah. Chiron said we would have to talk to Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster." I explained. "Apparently, he was the guy in the mist."

Just then a conch horn sounded for dinner.

"Time for dinner," Thalia hopped out of the bed and walked over to the door.

"No, really? I thought it was time for breakfast!" Lizzy climbed down the ladder. Thalia stuck her tongue out at her.

"I hope we have pizza!" Kris said rubbing her stomach.

"We always have pizza," I said.

"Not last week," Annabeth pointed out. "We had to have cheeseburgers instead, because someone coughHermescoughcabincough used all the pizza dough to pull a prank on the Aphrodite cabin."

"That was priceless!" Kris had a crazy grin on her face and a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"Yeah well, I was stuck in Manhattan eating Sloppy Joes…that moved!"

Nico's eyes got really wide. "Cool!!"

"Yeah well, it ain't so cool comin' out."

"Ah! Gross!" Annabeth and Thalia shouted.

"T.M.I.!" Lizzy said. Kris was pretending to gag in a bush. Finally we got to the Dining Pavilion. After sacrificing some olive pizza to the Poseidon, I sat down at Table 3.

And chowed down on pizza and BBQ.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx That Night xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

That night I had a nightmare. And by my standards, it was really, really bad. It started out nice enough, but almost immediately turned sour.

I was sitting on the beach with Annabeth. Like my last dream it was also at sunset. And again that same voice whispered in my head: _You need to tell her!__ Fine._

"Hey, Annabeth?" I said hesitantly. She turned toward me and I discovered that her face had been turned into that of a hag's!! Just kidding!! Jeez, relax! Can't a guy joke? No, it was beautiful. More beautiful than the sunset. More beautiful than the ocean. More beautiful than Aphrodite, the goddess of love herself. And maybe, just maybe, more beautiful than Calypso.

"What?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course!"

"Well," I hesitated. _Come on! It's now or never!_ "I-- I think that love you." I looked up to see her expression. To my surprise, she was smiling. The smile that I love to see on her face.

"I love you, too, Seaweed Brain." Suddenly I realized how close our faces were. Then without thinking, we slowly began to close the distance. She closed her eyes and I did the same. Then, when we were about a millimeter apart, the ground underneath me split open with a sickening: CRACK!!

I fell through the hole screaming. Then I found myself in a huge room. _The Titan's Palace._ But I wasn't just in any old room. It was the throne room. And in front of me, sitting in a gold and black throne decorated with scenes of carnage and devastation, his gold eyes a blaze that seemed to pierce right in to me, looking for my weaknesses. He wore an evil grin, and I knew he could see me. The person sitting in the throne was the Titan Lord Kronos, or rather Kronos in Luke's body. His throne was flanked by two giants, one on either side, but on his right, in between him and a giant, stood a boy.

Kronos turned toward the boy standing next to him. He was cloaked so I couldn't really see his face, but he was about my height. He was wearing a gold chain with a bright red gem on it. It radiated power. Kronos nodded and the boy bowed to him and walked past me. I then realized we were on a balcony, and below us, Kronos's army had gathered. There wasn't has much has I remembered from the fight, but there was still a lot.

The boy raised his hand for silence and immediately the crowd hushed. Then I found my self standing in the crowd, looking up at the boy, Kronos just visible behind him sitting on his black and gold throne.

Then the boy began to speak. His voice was strangely familiar. "As you all know, today is the day Kronos will rise to power once more!" Lots of cheering from the monsters and half-bloods followed this. "Today is the day we march on Olympus, and tear down every palace stone by stone!" More cheering. "Today is the day that we cast the gods into Tartarus!" At this the whole palace shook with the roaring and hissing and cheering of hundreds of monsters and demigods.

I saw images of Olympus in flames. Gods, satyrs, nymphs, Cyclops, and centaurs in chains. And half-bloods dying or being tortured or chained by enemy half-bloods. Then a scene that made my head spin: The boy from Kronos's throne room fighting my friends. He was cloaked again, so I still couldn't see his face. He was fighting Nico, Thalia, and Annabeth all at the same time. Tyson and Grover were lying on the ground moaning. "No!"

Then in a flash of bronze, Nico was on the ground, a huge cut in his arm. "No!"

Flash! Thalia fell. Her leg stabbed by the boy's sword. No!"

Then Annabeth was the only one left. The boy turned toward her. Her eyes were wide. Then the boy lunged driving his sword into Annabeth's stomach. She fell to the ground. Moaning and spewing blood. "No!" Time slowed down. The boy sheathed his sword and hung his head. And I swear I could see a single tear streak down his face. Then he slashed his sword and disappeared. I ran to Annabeth. She was dying. "No!"

She looked up at me. Pain and sadness in her eyes. She tried to say something, but couldn't get the words out. Then she closed her eyes, her breathing stopped, and her body became lifeless. "No! No! Nooooooooooooo!!" I screamed to the heavens.

"Percy! Percy! PERSEUS JACKSON!! HAVE YOUR TEDDY BEAR!!" I recognized the voice. It was Grover's'! I sat bolt upright, throwing the sheets off.

"What? Huh?" I stammered, rubbing sleep out of my eyes. I looked around and found Grover holding a teddy bear and Nico standing over by the other bunk snickering. Annabeth was laughing hard and Thalia was beside her self with hilarity.

"Nice undies, Percy," Nico commented.

"What?" Then I realized I was only in boxers. _Crap! __Smooth move Romeo.__ Shut up! _I pulled the sheets over my legs so only my chest showed. "What are doing here?"

"My, my, Percy!" Thalia chided, still on the floor laughing. "I didn't know you slept with a _teddy bear_!"

"It's not mine!!" My face was getting redder and redder. I could feel it. "Get out of my cabin!" Put they weren't done yet.

"What's its name?" Annabeth managed. "Beary?"

"No!" I said before I realized what I was doing. "_His _name is Admiral Theodore Theaseus Von Wetindoodle!!"

"Wow, long name." Grover handed me back the bear. Meanwhile, Annabeth had joined Thalia on the ground. Thalia was laughing so hard she was purple and Nico had had enough. He was in hysterics, hanging on the pole for support. Grover was merely giggling. I guess being linked by and empathy link meant he understood how I felt.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain. We got to get to breakfast," Annabeth said. She and Nico were trying to help Thalia up. She was _still _in hysterics and was turning blue!

"Whatever," I said. They left the cabin and I got up to change.

"Breath, Thalia! Breath!" I heard Annabeth yelling at Thalia.

"Maybe she needs CPR," Nico suggested in an innocent voice.

"I know Mouth to Mouth Resesatation!" Grover offered. I could feel his excitement.

"I'm good!" Thalia screamed. I could feel Grover's disappointment. I just chuckled to myself and got dressed, thinking about my nightmare. _Maybe I should tell Chiron about._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Everyone but Percy: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Percy: It was a gift from my mom!

Clarisse: When?

Percy: When I was two.

Annabeth: And you kept it this long? Wow!

Percy: Shut up! You sleep with a stuffed owl!

Annabeth: That's different!

Shorty: Uh, no it's not.

Annabeth: Shut up!

Emma: When are they going to Hogwarts?

Shorty: Next chapter, maybe.

Emma: Yay!

KG: Send Reviews!

Thalia: Or I well send eagles to attack you!


	4. The Quest Begins Finally!

Chapter 4: The Quest Begins

**Chapter 4: The Quest Begins**

Shorty: O.K! So you guys ready to go to Hogwarts?

Percy: Yep!

Grover: Let's go!

Annabeth & Nico: Yeah!

Thalia: Finally!

Emma: Are we gonna meet Harry & friends now?

Shorty: Maybe.

Emma: YES!!

Nico: Can we just go?

KG: Fine. On with th—

Shorty: Wait!

KG: What?

Shorty: Only I say it!

KG: But you let Emma say it last time.

Shorty: Your point?

KG: On with the story!

Shorty: Hey!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Percy's POV**

I was walking up Half-Blood Hill with Nico, Thalia, Grover, and Annabeth. We stopped at the top. Thalia put her hand on the tree. She looked…distant, like she always did when she was thinking hard. I looked back at camp.

"Good bye, camp." Grover said.

"Hello, England." Nico agreed. We were about to walk down to Argus who was waiting by the new camp Hummer. (Mr. D had allowed Argus to get one after the Stoll brothers and Kris had totaled the old one in a joy ride last week.)

"Wait!" A girl's voice called. It was Lizzy's. She and Kris were running toward us, Kris in the lead and Mercury, her bronze dove (see the first chapter), was right behind her.

"Hi!" Kris said. Mercury perched on her shoulder and she stroked his shiny head.

Lizzy came up out of breath. "Hi, guys."

"What do you want?" Annabeth asked. _Good question. _

"We came to see you off," Lizzy said, like it should be obvious.

"Oh and here." Kris said taking something out of her pocket. She handed me, Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover a small plastic card. I looked at mine. It looked like a New York State driver's license.

"What is it?" Grover asked.

"How come I don't get one?" Nico whined.

"They're fake licenses. You can't have one, Nico, because you are obviously _not_ sixteen_._

"But they're not sixteen!"

"That's true," Thalia said. "If you want to get technical about it, I turned 21 last winter."

"And I'm really 30." Grover added. I nodded in agreement.

"Okay fine, but Annabeth's not sixteen till next June and Percy's not sixteen either." Nico said. _He's got a point. Wait, Annabeth's birthday's in June?! I never knew that!! _

"Yeah, but they could pass for sixteen and they're both taking Driver's ED." Lizzy pointed out.

"Whatever." Nico grumbled.

"So, have fun in England." Kris said.

"We'll see ya guys later." Lizzy waved as we started to walk down the hill. "Oh, and be careful. Just because you won't be in America doesn't mean you won't get attacked by monsters."

We walked down to Argus who was playing with his keys. He opened the door to let us. Me, Grover, and Nico climbed in the back-back and Thalia and Annabeth got the middle seats. Thalia got out her iPod and Annabeth started reading a book. Nico got out a black Nintendo DS and started playing some game Kris got him for a late birthday present (she probably stole it)**A/N: Shorty: Yes I did, from a Wal-Mart to be exact!!**. I told Grover about my dream, leaving out the part about Annabeth, of course, but I think he already knew a little about that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kris's POV**

It was about noon and lunch had just ended. Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, and Nico had left about an hour ago. I laced on my flying converse shoes, grabbed my magic celestial bronze Swiss Army knife, and called Mercury. Then I took my duffel bag and snuck out cabin eleven. I snuck around the back, behind the Hephaestus cabin, and tapped on the back window of the Apollo cabin. Lizzy came and opened the window and I crawled in.

"Hey," Lizzy said closing the window.

"You ready?" I asked. I knew I had a mischievous glint in my eyes, but then again, I almost always had a mischievous glint in my eyes.

"Just let me grab my bow," She said. She grabbed her bow hanging above her bed and pressed a button above the grip. Instantly it shrunk into a little mini flashlight keychain. She clipped it to her belt loop and grabbed her bag. "Okay, let's rock!"

"Finally! You take forever!"

"You sound like Thalia."

"I know. I've been hanging out with the Hunters to much."

"Maybe you should join them; you're not a bad shot you know."

"Thanks, but I don't think so."

"Right, if you joined the Hunters you'd have to leave Nico."

"I don't like-like Nico!!"

"I never said you did. Besides, you're blushing."

"Oh, just shut up."

"You know you like him, he's your type."

"You're impossible."

"You're insufferable."

"Know we sound like Percy and Annabeth," Liz laughed.

"Speaking of which, let's go! We've got a job to do." I opened the door of Cabin 7 and we left. We walked up across camp in silence, thinking about what we were just about to do and why _she_, who found us so annoying, would want our help. He finally climbed up Half-Blood Hill and looked out to the road.

Lizzy walked over to Thalia's Pine and put her palm on the huge trunk. Peleus, the 30-foot-long baby (yes, I said baby) dragon, didn't even bother her. I came over and stroked the top of his scaly head. Lizzy amber eyes got a faraway look, as if remembering something.

"Amazing," I said. "How one hill could tell so many stories. Thalia, Annabeth, and Lukey's; Clarisse's; Beckondorf's; Connor and Travis's; Percy's; the arrival of Tyson; not to mention ours."

"One hill," Lizzy agreed, "many battles. And the biggest is yet to come, I can feel it." Liz was right. Half-Blood Hill will defiantly see more fights and struggles.

"Sometimes your physic abilities scare me," I got up and stood, waiting. "Come on, let's go." Lizzy got up and followed me down the hill.

"I wish Jessi could come," She complained.

"She's in the Rockies, remember?"

"Yeah, but one thing I don't get is why _she_ wants us along. I thought we annoyed her, especially you with your pranks."

"We're the best for the job," I reminded her. "Connor and Travis? They need to be at camp, they're head counselors, besides they're as stealthy as water buffaloes."

That's true. Drachma please." We had reached the bottom of the hill and where standing by the road. I handed her the coin.

Liz held the drachma above her head and in a clear, loud voice hailed the Grey Sisters taxi. He scrambled in and used the chain to buckle up. Then I said in my most electronic announcer voice, "Welcome, passengers, to the Grey Sister's taxi roller coaster ride. Please fasten your seatbelt securely and keep all hands and feet in the car. Thank you for choosing Grey Sister's taxi and prepare for the taxi ride from hell." Right on cue, Tempest who was driving today and, thankfully, had the eye, slammed on the accelerator and we went form 0 to 200 in 2 seconds.

"Woo hoo!!" I yelled throwing my arms up like I was on a roller coaster.

Liz looked sick and was hanging on for dear life. "I think I'm gonna barf."

"Just don't throw chunks on me, and remember, this was your idea." And with that we sped toward the New York docks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shorty: HAHA!! I love the Grey Sisters taxi!

KG: I don't.

Emma: You said we'd get to England!

Shorty: I lied.

KG: Hey, where's everyone else?

Shorty: I don't know.

Emma: Well then, Se— (gets tackled by Kris and shoved into a closet. Again!)

Shorty: Only I say it unless I say otherwise!

Emma: Fine. Send Reviews!!

Shorty: Hey!!


	5. The Harbor

Chapter 5: The Docks

**Chapter 5: The Harbor**

Shorty: Yay! New chapter!!

KG: You really need to work on DC (Demigod Chatroom).

Shorty: I know, I know, but I have a bit of writers block there, so I'm just gonna update this one.

KG: Whatever.

Emma: So, now are we going to Hogwarts?

Shorty: We'll be on our way, so next chapter for sure.

Emma: Yes! It's about—

Shorty: Onwiththestory!! HA! I beat you all!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!! Except the OCs, but not Emma!! Emma belongs to her mommy!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Percy's POV**

I was looking out the window of the Camp Hummer. We had left camp an hour and a half ago, but fortunately traffic wasn't too bad and Argus was speeding, so instead of 2 1/2 hour drive it would only be a 2 hour drive. Grover and Thalia fell asleep, Annabeth was still reading her book, which I discovered was called _Ender's Game,_ **A/N: Shorty: Great book! Emma: Yeah you should read it! KG: We aren't here to discuss books to read, we're here to write a story! Shorty: Blah Blah Blah!! Resume the story!** and Nico was still trying to get past level 5 on his game. We were just passing through a small town when a gray blur _flew _past us on the highway.

"What was that?!" Annabeth exclaimed. Apparently she had looked up from her book for a second and saw it too.

"What was what?" Annabeth had woken up Grover. Nico was _still_ glued to his game and Thalia had started to snore _and _drool!

Unfortunately for her I had noticed. "Sweet!! Black mail!" I took out my camera and snapped a few pictures. _I will save this for later_.

"Something just like flew past us on the highway." Annabeth explained to Grover.

"What?" He asked.

"I dunno." I shrugged.

"Weird." Annabeth said. She was obviously thinking hard because she had her "I'm-thinking-hard-so-don't-bother-me-or-else!" face on. (Kris, Lizzy, and Nico came up with the name.) After a few minutes she went back to her book and Grover had fallen asleep again. _What was that? _

**Lizzy's POV**

We got into the Gray sisters taxi and used the chain to buckle up.

Then Kris said in her most electronic voice: "Welcome, passengers, to the Grey Sister's taxi roller coaster ride. Please fasten your seatbelt securely and keep all hands and feet in the car. Thank you for choosing Grey Sister's taxi and prepare for the taxi ride from hell." Right after she said that, Tempest slammed on the accelerator and we were hurtling towards the New York Harbor at 200 mph.

Kris looked like she was having the time of her life; of course, she has a cast-iron stomach and _loves_ thrill rides. "Woo hoo!!" She yelled.

"I think I'm gonna barf!" I yelled feeling sick.

Kris just laughed. (Really sympathetic, huh?) "Just don't blow chunks on me! And remember, this was your idea!" She was right. Me and my big ideas.

After about 5 minutes we passed, excuse me I mean _flew_ passed a big white Hummer.

"Was that the camp van?" I yelled.

"Yep!" Kris yelled back. Meanwhile, Anger and Wasp had started fighting over their tooth. Wonderful! Just what we needed: Two blind old bats fighting rather violently over a _tooth_, while their sister is driving like she's in the Daytona 500!!

**Percy's POV**

After another 30 minutes we had reached the harbor. Argus helped us with our bags then left. This was as much as he could help us. We took our bags and went to sit on a bench. I watched two girls, probably a couple years older than Nico, steal fruit from a vender. One girl, who was tall and had blonde hair, was talking to the vendor about something while a shorter one with sandy-blonde hair slipped a few apples and a bag of peanuts into her messenger bag. She then signaled to the other girl and they both left, grinning at their success. Then the short girl grabbed a coin and some glue from her bag and glued the coin to the sidewalk. They both laughed behind a pole while some teenagers tried to get the coin. They kinda reminded me of Kris and Lizzy.

"So," Annabeth said. "Where's our boat?"

Me and Nico exchanged looks, grinning. Chiron had talked to us last night about the first two lines of the prophecy: _The man and boy's power released, Enable five to sail northeast. _We worked out that we have to sail to Great Britain, five will go, as for '_The man and boy's power released,'_ Chiron said it meant Nico and I. Nico was a boy, but according to Ancient Greek law, I was technically a man, because I was fifteen. So, Nico and I would use his power to raise the dead and my power over the seas to raise an old sunken ship and the people that went down with it.

"You'll see," I grinned. "C'mon." They followed me down the docks and I leadthem to an old, abandoned part of the harbor. Very few people were here. Mostly gang bangers and muggers, and I almost swore I saw those fruit-stealing-girls follow us.

Then, not even 1 day into our quest. We ran into trouble.

**Annabeth's POV**

"So," I said. "Where's our boat?"

Percy and Nico exchanged looks and grinned.

"You'll see," Percy replied. He had a weird glint in his rebellious and unreadable sea green eyes. "C'mon." We followed him to an old, abandoned part of the harbor. I saw some hungry characters. They eyed us, wondering if we were worth the trouble of mugging. Apparently we were. About five tough looking teenage boys came out of the shadows towards us. They didn't look much older than us, probably sixteen or seventeen. One guy, the tallest and, I'm guessing the leader, came up to me and Thalia, since the boys were a few feet in front of us. His buddies circled around us.

"Hey, there." He said in tough-guy voice. "Whatcha doin'?"

"None of your business!" Thalia said hotly. Her eyes flashed dangerously and she stepped forward, and I smiled. Classic Thalia. When we where running around the east coast before Grover found us we ran into a lot of people like this. Usually Thalia and Luke would take care of it and I just watched the "bad people" get the crap beaten out of them. It was funny.

"Why don't you ditch your friends over there and come have some fun with us." The guy said. He had a strange glint in his eyes. These guys had to be on something.

Just then the boys noticed.

"Hey!" Grover yelled walking over. Percy and Nico followed him over.

"What's going on?" Nico said. I had a feeling he had dealed with guys like this, too. Probably when he was wandering around New York last winter and summer.

"That ain't your business, Pep-squeak," The guy said. His friends looked particularly menacing now. They started cracking their knuckles and eyeing the boys like it was slaughter time. That's when I noticed these guys were really big and if Percy and Nico weren't half-bloods or sons of the big three they could get pounded into pulp. Grover on the other hand, he had no chance. "We were just chit-chatting with your little friends here." Out of the corner of my eye I saw some girls that were stealing fruit earlier watching. There expressions were expecting. They were waiting for a fight, and they looked like they might join it, too. "Why don't you boys just go run along and let your friends be, eh?" Suddenly two of his friends grabbed mine and Thalia's arms so we couldn't run away.

"Hey!" Thalia and I cried out indignantly.

That's when Percy stepped in. "Back off!" he snarled in a low, threatening tone. He brought out Riptide, still in pen form. I don't know why, out of instinct I guess.

"Whatcha gonna do, huh? Write on me?" But he looked apprehensive or nervous. Like he thought Percy could do some damage with a pen.

Percy's eyes flashed. Grover started looking nervous. Then he whispered something in Percy's ear. Percy smirked. "Maybe," He said "Or maybe I'll do this!"

With one smooth motion he uncapped Riptide and slashed right through one of the kids closest to him. To my great surprise he disintegrated, like a monster. The monsters recoiled at the sight of Riptide. They were so caught off guard that they let go of me and Thalia. Then monsters grew to about 8 feet tall with bulging muscles.

"Laistrogonians!" Thalia yelled.

"I think you mean Canadians." Percy corrected.

"Now is not the time to argue over names!" Thalia yelled. I drew my knife and started to fight the monster that held me. Thalia pulled out her bow and started shooting her monster with silver arrows. Then Percy and Nico each attacked one. Percy went after the leader and Nico took the last one. Grover just played his reed pipes and vines sprang from the planks, entangling the legs of the giants. I ducked a blow from the giant and stabbed it in the stomach. He burst into yellow dust and I ran to help Thalia.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Nico had killed his monster and went to help Percy. But I didn't have time to watch them. Thalia needed help. Soon we worked out a system. She would shoot the monster in the arm or leg and I would follow up to a stab in the shin or knee. Soon the monster had disintegrated into dust. But Percy and Nico had no such luck. With a mighty punch from the "Canadian", Percy went flying into the water. I heard his ribs crack.

"Oh, crap." Thalia muttered. But almost instantly a tube of water rose out of the ocean carrying Percy. He jumped off the water tube which circled him once and blasted the last monster. The force sent him into a wall. Thalia let loose about 5 arrows and as they pierced his heart the monster became dust.

"Well, then," said Nico, "that was fun."

Percy still looked angry and the sea was churning because of it.

"C'mon," Grover put a hand on Percy's shoulder. "Let's get to the boat."

"Alright," Percy sighed, calming down. "Let's go."

We walked over to a dock where a boat would normally dock if this part of the harbor still worked. Percy and Nico went to the very edge of the planks. If they took a step further they would be in the ocean.

"Ready?" Percy asked Nico.

Nico nodded, "Let's do this."

Percy and Nico looked down at the water and started to mumble in Ancient Greek. I didn't catch all of the words but I did catch a few. Something about the sea and rising from the dead and serving once more and sailing. Basically a bunch of mumbling about the ocean and death. _Pretty happy stuff, huh? _Then something really amazing happened. The water started to glow and bubbles appeared on the surface. An old three masted sailing ship rose out of the water. Ghostly sailors walked the deck. I took a closer look at them. They were pirates! I read the name on the hull of the large ship: _Adventure Galley. _This was Captain Kidd's ship! Then a man, in is late 30's or early 40's came up to the rail and looked down on us, smiling.

"Who's that?" Thalia asked.

"Captain William Kidd," Percy answered. He had a sort of happy or excited look in his eyes and I small smile crept on to his face. "Pirate and Son of Poseidon."

"What?" Thalia exclaimed.

"He used to be an English privateer," Percy informed us. "Lived here in New York. He was offered to become an English Privateer by William III and accepted. He was given this ship, a crew, and one goal: Attack French merchant ships. But, he picked up a few cutthroats for his crew, too. Eventually they threatened Mutiny if Kidd wouldn't become a pirate. He killed the leader of the rebels, but after that, well the sea does not like to be restrained and Kidd became a pirate. A successful one too, but he got caught and hung."

"Wow," Grover said.

"Ahoy!" Captain Kidd called. "And you might be Perseus?"

"Yeah!" Percy answered. "But call me Percy!"

"And who is this?"

"Friends of mine: Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades; Grover Underwood, a satyr; Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena; and Thalia Storm, Daughter of Zeus!"

"Well come on up then, brother!" We climbed up a rope ladder the crew threw down for us and came up on the deck. "Welcome," Kidd spread his arms out proudly, "to the _Adventure Galley_!"

**Kris's POV**

We were hiding behind a pole looking at the _Adventure Galley_. Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Nico, and Thalia had just boarded it.

"So," Liz said. "How the Hades are we gonna sneak onto that?"

"I've got a plan." I replied. "But it's risky and dangerous. We could get caught."

"What's the plan?"

"Okay, I'll follow the ship on my flying shoes until nightfall. Then I'll sneak on the ship and hide."

"What about me?"

I smiled and pulled something out of my bag. "Your gonna find the hiding spot."

"What?!"

I showed her what I pulled out of my hat.

"_Annabeth's invisibility hat? _You stole her hat?"

"Yep," Right before she left her cabin I grabbed it out of her bag.

"She's gonna murder you!"

"Not if she doesn't find out." I knew my eyes were twinkling mischievously. "Here." I handed her the hat and she put it on. "Also, you might want this." I gave her a walkie talkie and it turned invisible when she grabbed it.

"I hope this works."

"Don't worry it will. But you might want to keep a sack of drachmas on you. Pirates like money."

"Bye, see you tonight!"

"Good luck." And with that she grabbed onto the ladder just ad some pirates hauled it up. The boat left port and sailed off to England. I waited 'til it was just a tiny dot on the horizon and followed it.

"Miya!" And with that my shoes sprung to life and carried me toward the boat, just feet above the water so that my hand skimmed the waves.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shorty: Another cliffie!

Percy: Why?!

KG: Because we are evil like that!

Emma: Can we get to England in the next chapter?

Shorty: Yep!

Thalia: Finally!! But why sailing? Can't we just like walk?

KG: The alternative was flying in the sun car. 50, 000 feet in the air.

Thalia: Sailing's nice!

Nico: So what is it like in Engl—

Shorty: Send Reviews!! HA! HA! Beat you all again!


	6. The Voyage

Chapter 6: The Voyage

**Chapter 6: The Voyage**

Shorty: Yay! New chapter!

KG: Work on Demigod Chatroom!

Shorty: I did!!

KG: Oh.

Emma: Hi!

Thalia: I love Green Day!!

Shorty: Simple Plan and Nickelback are better!

Thalia: Nuh oh!

Shorty: Yeah uh!

Thalia: Nuh uh!

KG: On with the story!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Thalia's POV**

We boarded the _Adventure Gallery_. Percy and Nico were comfy sailing on a ship full of skeletons sailing across the Atlantic. Me? Well, Annabeth and Grover had to drag me up the ladder.

"But I hate sailing!" I protested. "And dead things!"

"Shush!" Annabeth said.

I turned around and said indignantly: "Don't you shush me!" Eventually I boarded the ship.

"Welcome!" Said Capt. Kidd. "To the _Adventure Gallery!_"

"Wow!" Percy said. "This place is pretty cool!"

_Yeah, if you like sailing. _Then something brushed my arm and I looked around. _Must have been the wind._

"It reminds me of the _Queen Anne's Revenge_." Annabeth commented.

"Blackbeard's ship?" Kidd said.

"Yeah," Percy answered. "A few years back me and Annabeth sailed on that ship for a while when we sailed through the Sea of Monsters."

"What where thy doing in the Sea of Monsters?" Kidd asked. _Great! He talks like Zoë Nightshade!_

"Trying to find the Golden Fleece and rescue Grover." Percy pointed at Grover. Kidd looked really surprised at this, but Percy and Annabeth acted like it was no big deal.

"And thy succeeded?"

"Yep." Again, the look on Kidd's face was priceless! Can you say: Kodak moment?

"Interesting." Kidd led us down to our quarters. We got two rooms. Boys in one, girls in the other. "Yell if thy need anything." And he returned to the deck.

"We're gonna go get settled in." I said. "We'll meet you in about 10 minutes."

"Alright." Grover said.

Me and Annabeth went next door and threw our bags onto our hammocks, which looked like bunk beds. Our room was smaller than the guys since it was only me an Annabeth.

"I call top!" I yelled climbing up.

"Fine." Annabeth said. She started rummaging through her stuff. "Hey Thalia?"

"What?"

"Do you know where my invisibility cap is?"

"Nope! Maybe it turned invisible."

"Oh, ha ha. Seriously Thalia, do you know?"

"If I did I would tell you."

"Oh no! What if I left it at camp?!"

"I doubt you left it. It's probably just in the deep, dark confines of your duffle bag."

"I hope your right."

"I'm always right." I hoped off the "bed" and walked over to a trunk at the foot of the hammocks.

"Whoa!" I said opening the trunk. "Look at this!"

"What?" Inside the trunk were cloths. Pirate clothes.

I grinned. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Annabeth's face got a grin, too. "Why not? I call the blue jacket!"

"But I wanted it!!"

"You got the top bunk."

"So?"

She just grinned and pulled on the jacket.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Lizzy's POV**

Alright, so I was able to sneak on the ship undetected. Well I think I brushed against Thalia's arm, but other than that… I found some stairs and went below deck. I searched around until I came to the kitchen.

"Where can I hide in here?" I said aloud. Then I spotted it. A large pile of sacks of oranges. _Probably to prevent scurvy._ I looked around and took off the invisibility hat. I crawled inside the pile and buried myself leaving a small hole to see out of. Then I settled to wait for Kris. After a while I fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Thalia's POV**

Soon me Annabeth were dressed in pirate attire. Annabeth was wearing a puffy white shirt, blue pants that went to her shins, and a long navy blue duster (like Jack Sparrow's). Her long blonde hair was tied back in a red bandana. I was wearing similar pants, but a black shirt and bandana.

"Let's go check on the boys." Annabeth said. _I bet she wants to impress Percy with her pirate gear. _Then she stuck her knife on her hip. It looked very sharp. _May she never here me say that. _

We walked out of our cabin and into the boys' next door. They had also found some pirate gear. Nico was bare foot and wearing a red and white stripped shirt that was ripped at the sleeves so it was a tank top. He was wearing black shorts. Grover was wearing a plain blue shirt and black pants. His horns were hidden in a red bandana. Finally I found Percy. He was examining himself critically in the mirror trying to flatten his messy hair. _Since when did he care about his appearance? _Then I noticed what he was wearing. Blue pants like Jack Sparrow's and brown boots. He had tied a red scarf around his waist and even had a jacket that resembled Annabeth's. But what really surprised me was the fact that he seemed to be missing his shirt. Another thing that surprised me was he seemed to have been working out on the fact that he had a four-pack. I glanced at Annabeth and giggled. The expression on her face was priceless! Everyone but Percy seemed to notice that she was staring at him. He turned away from the mirror and grinned.

**Annabeth's POV**

(For those of you who are wondering…)

Oh my gods! Percy was HOT!

**Thalia's POV**

"Whaddya think?" he said indicating his outfit.

"Nice." Annabeth said weakly.

"Thanks!"

"So?" Grover said. "What now?"

"We could go on deck." Nico suggested.

"Sure!" Annabeth said.

We found the stairs and climbed to the deck.

"I just can't wait tell we get to England. I don't like sailing." I said gripping my stomach.

"And what a shame that be." Said a loud, booming voice that made Grover jump.

I turned around and found myself facing the ghost of Captain William Kidd.

"Ahhhhh!!" I said jumping six feet in the air. Everyone started to laugh.

"What's the matter, Thalia?" Percy said clutching his sides. "You look like you've seen a ghost!!"

"Oh, ha ha." I said. "Go blow up Mount St. Helens, Seaweed Brain!"

"Sorry, but someone had to fill in for Kris!"

"So Capt. Kidd," Annabeth said regaining her composure, "what are you up to?"

"Please, call me Will. And I thought that we never got the opportunity to get to know each other."

We all just looked nervously at each other. Except for Percy and Nico.

"Why don't thy join me in my cabin for lunch. Eh?" He said. I got the feeling it was more of a command than a request.

"Um, okay." Percy said. We followed Kidd to his cabin. It was pretty big. The table was set and I could smell a lot of different food. Good food. After dishing out plates we started to talk.

Kidd explained that he was given this job because he was a son of Poseidon. He said after he was done he and his crew could roam the seas free once more. We talked about the quests we've been on and camp stories.

The rest of the day we spent playing cards and other games. After dinner we went to bed. Annabeth was still worried about her hat. But I sort of zoned it out. After lying awake for like an hour, I finally fell asleep.

(POV Switch!!) **Lizzy's POV**

I was having a nice dream about burning Kris's magic shoes when I was suddenly awoken. By a pirate. _Not good! _

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Looks like a stowaway. Guess I'll have to give you to Kidd." I didn't even register the voice was young.

"Don't kill me!" I said. I know very brave, but I sorta panicked.

"Why would I do that? Alex would kill me."

I looked up and saw Kris. She had found some pirate clothes (Brown pants and boots, white shirt and a long blue vest, and a red bandana in her hair. Also a red belt made form cloth tied around her waist with a dagger in it.) and looked like a mini pirate.

"You scared the shit outta me!!"

"I know. I'm special that way."

"So it's night time?"

"Yep."

"How did you find me without the walkie talkies?"

"I tried, but you were asleep. So I searched the ship, found these clothes. I headed to the kitchen to get some food and saw some blonde hair through a little hole."

"Oh. We better return Annabeth's hat."

"Yeah. Here." She tossed me a bundle of clothes. "Put those on. We need to blend."

"But we look, I don't know, _Not-dead!_"

"Relax. I got that covered. Just go get dressed. I went into the pantry and changed into black pants and boots, a white shirt, and a black belt with a knife in it.

I came out of the closet and Kris was eating an apple.

"Here dinner." She tossed me one.

"How come you get the more elaborate costume?" I said taking a bite out of my "dinner."

"Cuase I wanted it. Besides, I couldn't find one in your size."

"What? Did you go to a costume store?"

"No. The treasure gallery."

"Did you grab anything?"

"No."

"What?! Who are you and what have you done with Kris?!" I grabbed her vest and shook her.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Lay off!"

I let her go, but gave her a suspicious look.

"Look," She said. "If I stole some gold from the gallery the pirates will probably find out. They would have about one or two days to find the culprit on a ship in the middle of the ocean. We can grab some gold on our way out. That way the pirates can't find get us."

"Ah, I see. But what about blending. We can't stay down here the entire time. We get to England in two days."

Kris grinned. "Multi-Vitamens aren't the only thing Hermes makes. He also makes Inviso-Pills!!" She produced a bottle of pills out of her pocket.

"What?"

"They make you invisible for one hour, so you can do all your sneaking around without being seen."

"Cool! But the ghosts are only half invisible."

"I know. So we only take half."

"But then wouldn't the invisibility last for a half-hour?

"No, it would still last for an hour, but you would be transparent."

"You sure?"

"Positive. I tried it out at camp."

"Alright, if you say so."

"Excellent." She popped the top and took out a pill. Using her dagger she cut it in half and handed me half. "Ready?"

"Yep." He tossed our pills high in the hair at an angle, so we got each others in our mouth. Almost immediately we started to become transparent.

"Cool!!" Kris said.

"C'mon. We better return Annabeth's hat to her."

We some how managed to sneak into the girl's cabin and put the hat on under Annabeth's hammock.

"Sweet," Kris whispered.

"C'mon," I replied. "Let's get out of here."

We quietly snuck out of the cabin and were heading back to the kitchen when a voice behind us said, "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

"Uh oh." I said.

Kris cursed under her breath. We turned around to find the Helmsman, the guy that steers the boat.

"Uh," Kris shifted her feet. "Hi?"

"Intruders, eh?" He snarled. "Better take yeh to the captain."

"No!" We shouted.

"I mean," I said. "We've got some drachmas if you just keep quite about this."

"Do yeh think I can be bought?"

"Well…." Kris said.

I stomped on her foot.

"Look," I said. "We can't get, ah, discovered. We're on a _secret_ mission. Nobody can know."

His eyes narrowed. "Prove it." He demanded.

"What?" I said.

"Prove it. If yer really on a secret mission yeh got some sorta documents or authorization."

"Uhhhhhh," _What? We didn't _have _any proof she wanted us on this quest, well except for our word, but it looked like this guy wasn't gonna believe us._

Kris coughed. "I believe I can provide that." Out of her pocket she produced what looked like medallion the size of a Chips-Ahoy cookie. I didn't see what was on it, but she handed it to the pirate and his eyes got BIG!

"Oh, umm. Yeah, okay, I'll keep me mouth shut." He handed the medallion back to Kris. "But I still want that gold." I gave him a few coins out of our supply of drachmas. He took them greedily. "Well, get going then."

We turned and walked very briskly back to the kitchen. I crashed in the oranges and Kris found an empty cupboard to sleep in.

"Night," I called. But Kris was already snoring.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Annabeth's POV**

The next day was kinda slow. We got up and ate breakfast with Kidd. Until lunch we just sort of vegged. After lunch we were relaxing on the deck when Percy got an idea.

"Can we go swimming?" He asked Kidd.

He shrugged. "Don't see why not."

Percy's face broke into grin. "Cool!" He ripped off his shirt and jumped over the rail.

There was a big _SPLASH_ when he hit the water. For some reason Thalia, Nico, Grover, and I all ran to the rail and looked down. Percy was floating on his back with his eyes closed and his jet black hair was plastered to his head. He had let himself get wet. He opened his eyes and saw all of us staring at him. His eyes sparkled. They matched the ocean perfectly.

"Come on!" He called. "The water's great!"

Thalia stepped back from the rail and said "No way!"

Grover just kept leaning against the rail, but Nico took off his shirt and flung himself over the edge.

"Geramano!!" He yelled as he hit the water.

"Come on Annabeth!" Percy yelled.

"Yeah!" Nico said. "The water's fine."

"I kinda got that impression when Percy said that 2 seconds ago." I retorted.

"Well whatcha waiting for?" Percy yelled.

"I'm not wearing a swimsuit!"

"So?"

"I'll get wet!"

"No! Really?!"

"Oh, ha ha!"

"Come on!"

"But I'm wearing my regular clothes!"

"Point?"

"They'll get all wet!"

"Again, point? You're not wearing a white shirt today! Come on!"

"He's sorta gotcha there," Grover pointed out.

"Don't make me come get you!" Percy warned.

"I don't wanna go swimming!"

"Fine! But I'm comin' up anyway!"

"Why?" Thalia asked.

"I need goggles."

"You can see underwater!" Thalia said. Percy ignored her and climbed the rope ladder. He made his way to the cabins. Then as he was going behind me he did the most annoying thing ever! He pushed me!

"Ahhhhh!!" I yelled. _Sploosh!_ I hit the water.

"SEAWEED BRAIN!!" I yelled as I broke the surface of the water.

He laughed, "May I help you?"

"Yeah! You can tell me why you pushed me in the water!!"

"Cause I knew you wanted to go swimming."

"You are the single most annoying person I have ever met!"

"I know."

He jumped in the water. Meanwhile, Nico was laughing so hard I thought he was gonna drown.

"I'm getting out." I started to swim for the rope ladder, but Percy grabbed my wrist and pulled me somewhat close to him.

"You're wet now," He whispered. "Might as well have some fun."

I was about to protest that I wanted nothing more than dry clothes, but his deep sea green eyes held me in place.

"Fine." I reluctantly answered. His face lit up with a grin.

"I'm gonna get out. I'm tired." Nico called. He was already by the rope ladder.

Wait! What was he doing?!

I swam around for little when I spotted a gray fin break the surface of the water about 20 yards away.

"Uh oh." I muttered. Percy was immediately alert.

"What?"

"Look." I pointed to the fin coming towards us but now another had joined it.

Percy swam toward me and put himself between me and the impending danger. He would be good with sharks, right? After all he said he was good with Great Whites. Of course, they may be after me.

They sharks got closer. 20 feet. 15 feet. 10 feet. And still Percy did nothing and I was frozen in the water. Then one of the sharks leaped out of the water right underneath Percy, but he grabbed its fins so he kinda looked like he was surfing on its back. But then I realized that the sharks weren't sharks. They were dolphins! And by the way Percy was laughing I think he knew! The other dolphin came up beside me, offering its fin. I grabbed on and the dolphin chassed after Percy's dolphin.

"Her name's Rose!" Percy called back to me. I guess that was my dolphin's name.

"What about yours?" I called back.

"Sam! He's Rose's brother!" The dolphins swam us around the ship a couple of times with Grover, Thalia, and Nico running around the rail watching. They did some cool tricks you only see in Sea World then left, as it was getting late. We swam for the ladder and Percy climbed up. I followed him. When we got to the top he helped me up. When his hand touched mine I instantly dried.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"No problem." He replied with a little smile. Grover handed Percy his shirt. He looked out across the ocean at the setting sun. It turned the clouds purple and the sky orange. He looked thoughtful. His mind far away, his green eyes concentrated on the sunset. Twilight was his favorite time of the day. **(A/N: Shorty: I can't wait for that movie to come out!! KG: Long live Vampires!!) **

"Come on," I grabbed his hand and led him back downstairs.

Has I laid down that night to go to sleep I thought about today. I had a sudden flash back to 4 weeks ago. The end of the summer session. Ever since the Battle of the Labyrinth, the worst fight Camp Half-Blood has seen in 300 years, Percy and I have been kinda distant. It seems tonight we broke that invisible barrier. For how long, though, I do not know. I hope for permanent, though. Percy's my friend he was always there for me.

Fighting with him hurt. It reminded me of a fight me and Luke go into before he left for his quest when I was ten. He wouldn't let me come with him. Luke. The traitor. The backstabber. The bad egg. That's what everyone called him at camp after his betrayal. How could he do that? How could he betray everyone? How could he betray me? But Percy wouldn't do that. He wasn't like Luke…right?

"What's on your mind?" Thalia's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I replied.

"What's on your mind?" She repeated.

I sighed. "You always could tell when I was confused.

"It's a gift. So, do I have to ask you again or what?"

"I'm just confused."

"About what?" She pressed.

"Luke." I whispered.

Thalia sighed. "Annabeth, Luke's gone. He ain't coming back."

"How do you know?! Maybe we can break Kronos's spell on him and—"

Thalia cut me off. "He's not under a spell, Annabeth. You saw him at Mt. Tam last summer! He's gone!" But I think I detected something different in her voice. Hurt, pain, frustration.

"You miss him too, don't you?" I whispered.

She was quiet for a few minutes before answering. "Yeah, I do. But he's changed, now. He's not like he was 8 years ago."

"But there has to be some way to bring him back!"

"I don't know, Annabeth."

"We've got to find some answers, there has to be a way, there just has to be."

"Maybe we should have just have joined the Hunters 8 years ago. Probably would have saved us a lot of trouble."

"There still would have been the prophecy, and Luke."

"It would have saved us some hurt, though."

"That's probably true."

"Why didn't you join the Hunters? You wanted to when we met them the first time. You would love the stuff we do."

"I didn't join the second time because…well I don't know. I guess I couldn't leave all my other friends. Of course if I changed my mind Percy could go live with Calypso."

"I heard about that. How do you know he didn't miss you?"

"He didn't act like it."

"Look, Annabeth, all I know is that Percy was miserable last winter."

"What?"

"When you were kidnapped, Percy would've jumped off that cliff if Artemis hadn't stopped him."

"Really?"

"Grover told me later that Percy had nightmares about what was happening to you. He saw you take the sky, Artemis take it from you, and well, I think that beat him up."

I didn't say anything.

"Percy's fatal flaw is personal loyalty, right? Well that's why he blew up Mount St. Helens. Why he stayed to make sure you survived."

"Where did you learn that?"

"Grover. You'd be amazed what that satyr would do for tin cans."

"Figures." I punched my pillow into a better shape and tried to go to sleep.

That night I had a strange dream.

I was on the _Princess Andromeda, _a place I had visited in my dreams many times. I was in the stateroom. A black, moonless night was visible outside the gigantic windows.

"This figures," I voice came from the corner and me jump. "Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you."

I turned toward the far right corner. He was in the shadows by the window. He was cloaked so I couldn't see his face, but he was slightly taller than me.

"Who are you?" I asked warily.

He turned his head to look out the window and sighed. "If only I knew who I was, who I am. But alas, I have lost myself in the shadows, drowned in the chaos of this cruel world, forever to be damned to the deepest pit of Tartarus. No, I do not know I am anymore." He turned toward me. "So, therefore, your question is a very good one, but I have no answer."

**(A/N: Shorty: Ya like that? I came up with it all by myself. KG: And you called me egotistical. Emma: Back to the story!) **

"Do you know your name?"

He turned back to the window and waited a minute before answering. "Yes, but it would be a bit melodramatic to not tell you so…"

I rolled my eyes and a snicker escaped his throat. There was something oddly familiar about this guy, but I couldn't place my finger on it.

Suddenly I heard voices coming from the hallway.

"Uh oh." I muttered.

"You'd better go," The boy focused on me again. "Goodbye, Annabeth." Then he snapped his fingers, it was a loud clear snap, and I woke up.

Even back in my cabin, with the sound of the ocean and Thalia's even breathing to break the silence; I couldn't help feeling anxious, tense, like I was holding breath. Who was tath kid? He defiantly wasn't Luke and I was sure I didn't know him, but he seemed familiar. Maybe he went to camp a few years ago. How else would he know my name without me telling him what it was?

After a while of contemplating this, sleepiness overtook me and I fell back into a dreamless sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That morning we arrived at the dock. The school had sent someone to pick us up. We bid Kidd goodbye and headed to the designated meeting place. The restrooms. When we got there a man of enormous proportions waited for us. He was about 10 or 12 feet tall and as broad as two men. His face was hidden in a forest of tangled black hair, but there was a friendly twinkle in his black eyes.

**A/N: Shorty: Sorry about Hagrid's accent guys. **

"Well, well. Yeh blokes 'r' the new stunden's from 'merica, right?" He boomed.

We all nodded our heads mutely.

"Well, then. Les go, c'mon. Yeh kids ought to get to 'Ogwarts befer dark. Dangerous times yeh came at. By the way, me name's Hagrid."

"We all exchanged confused glances, but followed Hagrid through the streets of England and stared stupidly at this new foreign country.

**Kris's POV**

We snuck of the ship easily and watched as it sunk back into the depths before we set out for London.

"Ha ha!" Lizzy laughed. "I can't believe we got to Britain with no complications!"

"I'll say!" I laughed. "C'mon! Let's go find the Leaky Cauldron and spend all this pirate gold!" We walked towards the city, our pockets jingling with the doubloons and drachmas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma: Finally!

Shorty: Sorry it took so long guys. I hoped you liked it!

Guy in dreams: I need a name.

KG: You have one.

Guy in dreams: I mean so people can identify me without ruining the plot of the story!

Shorty: How about Larry?

Larry: What?!

Emma: Larry!!

Larry: But I—

KG: Send reviews!


	7. Hogwarts

**Chapter 7: Hogwarts**

Shorty: Well, here it is…

Emma: What's up with Shorty?

KG: She just got off a sugar high.

Emma: Oh…

Shorty: Ugh....My head hurts.

Emma: On with the story!

Shorty: Ah! Loud noises hurt!

KG: Then stop yelling!

Shorty: Please stop quite.

Emma: Wow. She didn't even it you.

KG: Don't give her ideas.

Emma: On with the story! Again!

Shorty: Shut up!

Disclaimer: Sadly, we don't own PJO or HP.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Percy's POV**

Hagrid lead us to an old alleyway. When he got there he brought a pink umbrella out of his massive jacket and stuck it out in front of the road like was going to hail a cab.

"Wait fer it…" he told us.

Then suddenly the rusty garbage cans started to shake and the ground trembled.

"What's going on?" Grover asked me. Through the empathy link I could tell the guy was a little freaked.

"I don't know," I shrugged. I tried to seem all nonchalant about it, but I was kinda freaking out, too. There was a deafening _BANG!_ and I flash of blinding light and a big purple triple-decker bus appeared out of virtually nowhere!

"Holy crap!" Thalia yelled, stumbling backwards. Luckily, Annabeth caught her before she could fall into a trash can.

I noticed some gold lettering over the windshield. It looked like: heT Kintgh Bsu.

"What's that say?" Nico asked, pointing to the letters.

"The Knight Bus." Grover translated.

Hagrid gave us a confused glance, but didn't say anything.

Then a conductor in a purple uniform opened the door and began loudly, "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and will be your conductor for the evening."

We all just stared up at him.

"Well, c'mon! Get going' we don' got all day!" Hagrid gave us little push that nearly knocked us to the ground. We grabbed our duffel bags and climbed on the Knight Bus.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kris's POV**

Lizzy and I decided to follow "The Gang" as we dubbed Percy, Nico, Grover, Thalia, and Annabeth, because saying all of their names is a mouthful. So anyway we followed them to an alley where we watched from across the street. We saw Hagrid stick out a pink umbrella and a purple triple-decker bus appeared with a flash of light and a big bang. We watched them get on the bus and with another flash and bang they disappeared.

"Where do you think they went?" Lizzy asked.

"Hogwarts?" I offered.

"I don't think so; I think they are going someplace else."

"Well, then we better get on that bus,"

"What? How?"

"Same way they did I guess."

"I don't have an umbrella,"

I gave her a look. "You do know we aren't at camp anymore and it does tend to get rainy here."

"My dad is the god of the sun, okay!"

"Whatever," I began to stick out my hand even through I didn't have an umbrella.

"Wait!" Lizzy grabbed my wrist. "We have to get away from here it's too suspicious."

"Oh, right. Mia." My shoes grew dove wings and I started to hover. "Let's go!" I grabbed Lizzy under her arms. Thankfully, the shoes were able to support us both and I rocket away from our position to a less suspicious area where we could get on the bus.

"Where are we going?" Lizzy asked loudly.

"No idea!" I laughed. I loved flying.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Percy's POV**

We all climbed onto the Knight Bus. Instead of rows of old fake-leather seats there was a collection of comfy, un-matching arm chairs.

"Cool!" Grover said, plopping down on a chair. "Wow! This is really comfy."

We all sat down on an armchair.

"All righ'," Stan said. "Where you lot headin'?"

"Diagon Alley, Stan," Said Hagrid.

"Right then. That'll be eleven sickles fer each of yeh." I didn't know what sickles were, but I think it was money. Anyway Hagrid handed Stan the coins. Stan counted them up then said: "Take her away, Ernie."

There was another loud bang and we were off. The bus swerved in and out of traffic going a gajillion miles an hour.

"This is worse than the Gray Sister's Taxi!" Annabeth yelled, clutching on to her chair for dear life.

"I'll say!" I replied.

Then the bus stopped very suddenly and everything lurched forward about 5 inches.

"Oof!" Nico said.

Thalia looked green and I felt like I was going to hurl.

The doors opened and I thought that this was our stop, but then two passengers that were probably a little younger than me got on. Stan went through his shpeall, and then helped the two girls lug their bags to the back. Apparently they were headed for Diagon Alley, too. What ever that was…

BANG! Were off yet again. I started to notice that the bus never hit anything. It didn't plow into lampposts, didn't knock over trash cans, it never once scratched another car.

"Can the mortals see us?" Nico asked Hagrid.

"Yeh mean the muggles?" He said.

"Muggles?" Annabeth looked confused.

"Non-magic folk." Hagrid explained. "No they don't see anything.

We finally arrived at our stop. We all climbed out on to the street, including the two young girls.

"'Ave a nice day!" Stan called to us.

"In 'ere," Hagrid opened a door to a bar.

"The Leaky Cauldron?" Grover said.

"It's the entrance to Diagon Alley." Hagrid explained. "But I need to get yer lot to Hogwarts befer night fall. Dangerous times, these are."

"Hello, Hagrid," The bartender said. "The usually?"

"Sorry, Tom. Can't today. On official Hogwarts business."

"Another day then," Tom nodded.

"C'mon," Hagrid led us over to a fireplace. "Ever travel by Floo Powder?"

We all exchanged looks. "Um, no." I said.

"Right, of course. Well, here's how you do it: take a pinch of Floo Powder," He took a pinch of green powder from a pot on the fireplace mantle. "and throw it into the flames." He threw the powder into the hearth and the flames turned a brilliant green. "Now all yeh lot got to do, is say Hogwarts very clearly an' step into, 'hose flames. Got that?"

We all nodded.

"Good." He clapped his hands together. "Now who's goin' firs'?"

Everyone did that thing where they all step back two or three paces and leave one person out in the open all alone. Unfortunately, that person just so happened to be me.

"All righ', Percy!" Hagrid waved me over eagerly. "Now, just do has I said an' yeh should be all right." He clapped me on the back and I nearly _fell _into the fire.

I stood strait and said clearly, "Hogwarts!" I stepped into the bright green fire. The warm flames licked at my skin and I had a flashback to Mount St. Helens. Then suddenly I started to spin like crazy and the next thing I knew I was stumbling out of the fire and onto the floor. I was obviously in a different room. The floor was covered in a thick carpet. The room was round and had high windows. The windows had a great view of an endless black lake. The room was littered with all sorts of different instruments puffing smoke or whirring about. There was several large book cases filled with thick, leather-bounded books. A large bird with red and gold plumage sat on a perch in the corner of the room. There was a large wooden desk with a throne-like chair and a bunch of portraits that were moving behind it. There was a tall old man wearing dark purple robes sitting in the chair. He had long white hair and a matching beard. His long hands were interlaced and his sparkling blue eyes reminded me of Chiron's. They felt like they were piercing into you, reading your mind.

Then all the others came stumbling in one by one. Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, Nico, and lastly Hagrid. All covered in ash so I guess I was, too.

"Dumbledore, sir!" Hagrid said, standing up straight. _So this was Dumbledore?_ He looked like the guy in my prophecy-vision, so I guess it was him.

"Thank you, Hagrid," Dumbledore said. "Why don't do you go home and feed Fang? I think he's hungry."

"Yes, Dumbledore, sir." Hagrid bowed his head and walked out a door down some spiral stairs. Dumbledore watched him go

When Hagrid was gone Dumbledore turned to us. "Hello," He said. "As you have most likely figured out, I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You must be the Americans dear Chiron has told me about?"

"Um, yes, sir." Thalia said. "I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus. This is Percy, Son of Poseidon, Annabeth, Daughter of Athena, Nico, son of Hades, and Grover the Satyr." She motioned to each of us as she said our names.

"Pleasure to meet you all," He smiled.

"Er, sir," I said hesitantly. "Chiron said that you would discuss with us about partaking in the school activities."

"Ah, yes. Well, would you like to?"

"Sure!" Annabeth said enthusiastically. "But we can't do magic like you can."

"Well, no," Dumbledore agreed. "But you have the ability to perform magic. It comes from your Olympian blood."

"Cool!" Grover's face broke into a grin. "But there's just one problem, I don't have any god blood in me. I'm just a satyr."

"But you can perform woodland magic and you do have the spirit of Pan in you." Dumbledore pointed out.

"Hold up!" I said. "How do you know Grover's got the spirit of Pan in him?"

"Chiron told me. I also know that Annabeth is extremely clever and wise. And that Thalia can produce electricity and lightning and it can strengthen her. I know that Nico can raise the spirits of the dead and control them. He can cause rock spires to burst out of the ground and cause minor earthquakes. And above all I understand that you can control water, it can strengthen you, you can breath under it, talk to sea animals and equestrians, and you can cause major earthquakes or volcano eruptions but it drains you incredibly."

I would like to say that we handled that very sophistically, but truth be told we wee all gawking like idiots.

"Would you like a tour of the castle?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, sir," Annabeth answered, gathering her wits and soon we all followed her down the road of post-shock recovery.

Dumbledore showed us the castle and explained that we would be placed in 5th year in Gryffindor House. He said tomorrow we would choose our electives. He also gave us each a special wand.

"These wands will help channel the god-magic into wizard-magic," Dumbledore explained.

My wand was made of palm tree with a Pegasus tail hair core. It was 12 inches long. Annabeth's was 10 inches, made of olive tree, with an owl feather core. Thalia's was 11 1/3 inches, made of pine tree, go figure, with and eagle feather core. Nico's was 9 ½ inches, made of pomegranate tree and with on of Cerberus's teeth in the center. Grover's was 11 5/8 inches with a rare tropical flower in the middle.

After he gave us the wands he led us to two empty rooms in the Gryffindor dorms. One for the girls and one fore the guys.

"Good night," The professor said. "Get some rest tomorrow you will meet your teachers." He winked a bright blue eye and left us in Gryffindor tower.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Emma: When do we meet Harry?

KG: Later.

Emma: How about now?

KG: No.

Emma: Yes.

KG: No!

Emma: Yes!

KG: NO!

Emma: YES!

Shorty: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IF YOU DON'T BE QUITE I'LL KILL YOU BOTH THEN USE THE RESURECTION STONE TO BRING YOU BACK THEN KILL YOU AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Emma and KG: ….

Percy: HAHA!! Don't mess with Kris when she's has a sugar hangover!

Shorty: Send Reviews!


	8. The Teachers

**Chapter 8: Teachers**

Shorty: I'm done!!

KG: About time!

Shorty: Sorry it took so long, but I've been so busy with school, homework, basketball practice, and now the holidays and the post-Christmas sales that my mother loves to torchure me with, plus I had family in for like 10 days for Thanksgiving so I couldn't do ANY typing. But my New Years Resolution is to update faster.

Emma: On with the story!

Disclaimer: We do not own PJO or HP.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Percy's POV**

"Percy. Percy. _Percy!_" Grover whispered in my ear.

""What?!" I said flailing in the covers of my four poster bed.

"_Shhhhh!!_" Grover hissed. "Let's get Nico." He pointed to Nico's bed which had the drapes pulled so you could only see his silhouette.

A grin crossed my face. "Okay!" I hopped out of bed and grabbed the glass of ice-water on my nightstand. We snuck over to Nico's bed and Grover pulled back the drapes. I poured the water on Nico's head.

"Splurge!" Nico sat bolt upright. And looked at us little confused as to why we were busting up. Then he realized what we did.

"PERCY!!!! GROVER!!!!!!!! I'm gonna kill you raise you from the dead then make you wash my old socks then kill you again, but slowly and painfully!!!!"

"I think your socks would do the trick." I managed.

"You two are so dead!!!" Nico yelled.

"Didn't he already say that?" Grover asked me.

"Basically," I replied.

That's when we ran.

We ran straight into the common room into Annabeth and Thalia playing wizard's chess. Annabeth was winning.

"Help!" Grover yelped hiding behind Thalia's chair.

I just stood by the table. "Oh, real manly dude! Hide behind a girl!"

Thalia and Annabeth exchanged looks and Thalia raised and eyebrow.

Then I heard Nico stomping down the stairs yelling various curses in Ancient Greek and planning out specifically how he was going to torchure Grover and I .

"Move over, dude!" I scrambled behind the chair tripping on the way and Thalia and Annabeth laughed. "Ah, shut up."

The door leading from the boy's dorms opened and out came Nico. He looked absolutely livid and his eyes shown with bloodlust. Apparently the girl's found this entertaining because they started laughing pretty hard.

"Hand them over!" Nico demanded.

Just then Professor Dumbledore came through the portrait hole saving me and Grover from a very, very extremely painful death.

"Good morning," Dumbledore greeted us. "I was wondering if you were planning on coming to breakfast. Your teachers are anxious to—why is Mr. di Angelo wet?"

"Let's just say not _all _of us are immune to wetness." I answered slyly.

He raised his eyebrow. "Then why are you and Mr. Underwood cowering behind the girls?"

I opened my mouth to explain but I couldn't come up with and excuse that didn't make Grover and I look like sissies, when Annabeth answered for us.

"Grover and Percy poured water on Nico while he was asleep now he wants to kill them raise them from the dead then kill them again."

"Actually," Grover said. "We was gonna make us wash his socks before he killed us the second time."

"But you're pretty much spot on." I said.

"Well," Dumbledore said. "I don't think that would be the appropriate way to settle this… situation."

"So what do you propose, headmaster," Thalia had a strange twinkle in her eyes that made me nervous.

"Well do you two have any suggestions?"

"I do!" Annabeth offered. Grover and I exchanged nervous glances. Oh no.

Fifteen minutes later Grover and I were, well, let's just say we undergone complete makeovers. Grover was wearing a red cocktail dress and sparkly red heels that looked like torchure devices. He had red lipstick on and his nails were also painted red. He even had red eye shadow and mascara on. I had a long blue dress and matching stiletto heels that were a challenge to even stand in. I had all blue make on (eye shadow, lipstick, the works) and the nail polish, too. In addition to all that I had a big blue bow in my hair.

**A/N: Shorty: If anyone reading this right now has a deviant art account I beg you: Please draw this!!!! Emma: Pretty please? KG: If you do, please let us know and we will advertise the drawing in this story. Shorty: Back to the story!**

Of course Nico, Annabeth, and Thalia were cracking up.

"You'll pay for this," I said. "You will pay very dearly."

"Yeah!" Grover agreed. "It is on!"

"Bring it!" Thalia challenged. And so the Prank Wars of Hogwarts started. Grover and I verses Nico, Annabeth, and Thalia. I'd have to IM Kris for some ideas.

"Wait!" Nico said. "We forgot to take a picture."

"No!" Grover and I screamed.

"Oh, yes!" Annabeth pulled out the same camera I used to take a picture of Thalia drooling and snapped a photo.

"This is so going in the Camp Half-Blood yearbook," Thalia said. **A/N: KG: Since when does Camp Half-Blood have a yearbook? Shorty: It does now! Emma: Back to the story!**

"No, don't do that!" Annabeth protested.

"Thank you, Annabeth," Grover said.

"At least someone has some respect for us," I added.

But Annabeth wasn't done talking. "Just give it to Kris and Lizzy. It'll be all over the internet before you know it."

"What?!" Grover exclaimed.

"Zeus have mercy! Don't do it!" I pleaded.

"All is fair in love and war." Nico pointed out. He had a mischievous light in his eye and crooked grin.

"Now," Dumbledore spoke up. He had a wide grin on his face. "I believe it is time for you all to meet your new instructors." He turned toward me and Grover. "You two will need to change." He waved his wand and the dress and painful shoes vanished. They changed into robes like Dumbledore's. Grover's robes were forest green and brown and mine were sea green and bronze.

"Nice duds." Thalia remarked. Dumbledore waved his hand and her normal punk clothes were changed into purple and black robes. Annabeth and Nico also got some. Nico's were black and white and Annabeth's gray and black.

"Now you look like wizards." Dumbledore said with a note of satisfaction. "Although of course once school starts you will have to wear the Hogwarts uniform. Now, shall we go meet your teachers in the Great Hall for breakfast?" He opened the portrait hole and motioned for us to go through.

TIME SKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

We walked into the Great Hall. Inside there was a single long table filled with adults all dressed in robes of all different colors. There was an empty large, throne-like chair that I assumed must be Dumbledore's. At the end of the table there was another 5 empty chairs. Those were probably ours. Dumbledore led us to the table.

"Whoa!" Thalia said. She pointed at the ceiling. "Look!"

We all looked up at the ceiling. It was blue with a few white clouds. And it looked real. Like the roof was open.

Dumbledore smiled. "It is enchanted to mimic the sky."

"That's pretty sick," Percy said. Dumbledore looked at him.

"Pardon?"

"Um, It means 'cool,'" Percy explained.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows but nothing.

"Now," Dumbledore said. "Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, and Nico meet your new teachers. Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor House, and your Transfiguration teacher." Professor McGonagall stood.

"Transfiguration?" I said. "Like turning objects into different objects?"

"Quite right," McGonagall said. She had a stern face and gray hair up in a tight bun. She wore small spectacles and I knew, just by looking at her, that she was a strict teacher, fair, but strict.

"So wait," Percy said, causally. "Transfiguration is like what Circe does?"

"I guess," I said. But I caught what he was trying to hide. I grinned.

"Well, this should be fun," He mumbled.

Then Grover turned on him and said to the adults... "Percy got turned into a pig by Circe when he and Annabeth were in the Sea of Monster.

"Guinea pig," I corrected. "Apparently they're easier to manage."

Thalia and Nico started laughing.

"Ha Ha!" Thalia said. "Percy got turned into a fuzzy little guinea pig."

"You're one to talk Pinecone Face!" Percy retorted. "I almost got stuck as classroom pet trying to save your tree from dying!"

"Okay, drop it guys." I said. "I believe we visited this." (See chapter 3)

They stopped arguing and Dumbledore continued,

"Professor Snape, Head of Slytherin House and Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Snape was tall wore all black and had long greasy black hair and an oily hooked nose.

"When you say 'Dark Arts' do you mean like Lord Voldemort?" Nico asked cautiously. All of the adults, minus Dumbledore, cringed at the name of the world's most evil sorcerer.

"Do not speak the Dark Lord's name," Snape hissed.

"In Defense Against the Dark Arts you will learn how to deal with jinxes, counter spells, and monsters," Dumbledore explained.

Thalia nodded. "Monsters. We can handle monsters."

Dumbledore smiled. "Next we have Professor Flitwick, Head of Ravenclaw House and the Charms instructor."

Flitwick was this little guy in dark purple robes. He wore glasses and had a kind smile.

"Hello," Flitwick said. "I look forward to seeing what you can do."

"Don't we all?" Dumbledore said. I had a feeling that a lot was expected of us. This made me nervous.

"Next is Professor Sprout." A short, stout lady stood. She had green robes and seemed very kind. "She is the school's Herbology teacher and Head of Hufflepuff House."

"Herbology?" Grover said. "Like…plants?"

"Yes," Sprout said.

"Cool!" Grover said enthusiastically.

Professor Sprout smiled at that.

"Next is Professor Trelawney, one of the divination teachers," Dumbledore said. A woman with wild hair and huge glasses that magnified her eyes stood. She was wearing crazy jewelry and colorful robes. She also looked like she could lay off the happy juice a bit."

"How do you, darlings?" Trelawney said in a dreamy, distant sort of drawl. Yep, she was basket case.

"Wait, I said." You said 'one of the divination teachers.' Who's the other one?"

"That would be me," A kind, stern voice said. I hadn't noticed him because he was the far left of the table.

"You're a centaur," Percy said, pointing out the obvious. The centaur had white-blonde hair and pale sapphire eyes. His front half was bare and his horse half was a palomino.

"Yes, my boy," The centaur said. He reminded me of Chiron, except he looked younger. He was intelligent and kind, but there was something in his eyes: pride. I hoped that Percy wouldn't say anything stupid. This centaur wasn't like the party ponies. "My name is Firenze."

"Do you know Chiron?" Nico asked.

"Chiron?" Firenze said. Is expression was brooding. "I know of him. He is the trainer of Greek heroes. The teacher to half-gods."

"Demigods." Thalia corrected. "Or half-bloods would be the correct term."

"Yes." Firenze mused eyeing us with interest.

Dumbledore introduced us to the rest of the teachers and staff and we enjoyed a delicious breakfast while the adults questioned us about America and Camp Half-Blood and the gods.

After Breakfast we explored the castle and practiced with our swords. We were outside by the lake watching Thalia and Percy fight. Percy was, of course using Riptide, while Thalia used her old spear and Aegis. She said that she had missed them.

It was something to see. Every time they connected lightning would flash between them and thunder would roar. The ground would shake and the black waves would crash harder on the beach. It was mesmerizing to watch the two dance in and out. Feint, lunge, slash, block, stab, duck, repeat. They were still watching when Hagrid came out of his out hut, having been alarmed by the noise. He spotted Thalia and Percy fighting and ran over making the ground shake himself. He grabbed the two by the scruff of there necks like kittens and held them in the air away from each other.

"What do yeh two think yer doin'?" He asked angrily.

"Calm down, Hagrid." Percy laughed. He was covered in sweat and looked a little worn out. "We're just practicing."

"Yeah," Thalia said who looked just as tired as Percy. The two had been going at it for at least 10 minutes. "We're not going to hurt each other." Then added as an after thought. "Not too much anyway."

Hagrid blushed and set them down. "Righ', well. I'll just be getting back to what I was doin', then. Be careful."

"We will," They said at the same time. As soon as Hagrid was back in his hut Thalia kicked Percy in the chest and he sat down hard.

"Ow!" He yelled. "No fair! I wasn't ready!"

"Yeah? Well, neither Kronos nor his army is going to play fair, so get used to it," she pointed out.

"She's got a point there," Nico said. Thalia came over and got a drink of water while Percy jumped into the lake and disappeared for long time. I knew that he was exploring a world that none of us would ever know.

"This lake is HGUE and deep," Percy broke the surface of the water. "Also there's giant squid that is actually really nice."

"You met a giant squid?" Thalia said, bewildered.

"His name Alfred, or Al," Percy informed us.

After that Percy got out of the lake, perfectly dry, we all went back to the great hall, again, for dinner (we had had lunch outside). This time we got our own table.

"So what do you think that big stadium outside is for?" Grover said.

"Some kind of wizard sport?" Percy suggested.

"I'll look it up in Daedalus's laptop," I said.

"Do wizards use the internet?" Nico asked.

"Beats me," Thalia said. "But then again I didn't know that goddesses use the internet, so maybe wizards use it, too."

"Artemis uses the internet?" I said, surprised. I mean I knew that there was Olympian websites and all, but I guess I never expected Artemis to use the internet, let alone MySpace.

"I never said Artemis used the internet," Thalia pointed out.

"No," I agreed. "But what other goddesses do you hang out with?"

"Good point."

"So what exactly does Artemis do on the internet?" Nico asked.

"She has a MySpace."

"Why?" Percy asked.

"To recruit new Hunters."

"That makes sense," Grover said.

We finished eating and went up to our dorms. In two days it would be filled with other Gryffindors. After messing around for a while Percy and I played a game of wizard chess. He was white, I was black. He was actually okay. He had his own style. See I planed things out and he just sort of winged it then we one of his players feel into a trap he would come up with a plan that would save it. He took risks. I made traps. The game ended when I set up a trap that put his queen in danger. He used his knight, which was the only thing left protecting the king, to save it. In the next move I took out the knight, by which I mean my bishop smashed it to pieces. His queen blocked the bishop that killed the knight, then I used my tower to behead his king. The two pawns that had remained were too far to help.

"Check mate!" I said triumphantly.

"He looked at the chess board. I didn't even see that trap," he said.

"Why didn't you use the queen to protect the king?" I asked.

He grinned. "She wanted revenge."

I laughed.

Percy looked at the clock on the fireplace. "It's ten o'clock."

"I don't know about you but I'm going to bed," Thalia got up and went up the stairs into our dorm room."

"Yeah, I'm gonna hit the hay, too," Grover said yawning. "Good night." Percy and Nico followed him up the stairs.

I turned back to the chess board. I picked up the knight, now in one piece thanks to special charm, and stared at it. On the chess board it had bravely galloped in to battle screaming a fierce battle cry. Now it lay still in my hand. I thought about how Percy had used his knight, the last defender of the king, to save the queen. I put the knight back and climbed up the stairs to my room. Thalia was already in bed and asleep. I got into my pajamas and climbed in bed. That night I had a dream.

I was in a familiar place: the center of Mount St. Helens. I was on the center platform and was standing behind a cauldron. I was in plane view of the sea demons, but they paid me no attention. I saw beside me Percy and myself crouching. I realized that I was reliving Mount St. Helens in an out-of-body dream.

"We have to get out of here," I said. Well, not me, but the other me. The one that was completely oblivious to me being here. That me. Me #2.

Just then the door leading off into a hallway burst open and about 20 young telekhines came pouring out. They tripped over each other trying to find out which way to charge.

"Put your cap back on," Percy said. "Get out."

"What?" Me #2 shrieked. "No! I'm not leaving you."

"I've got a plan. I'll distract them. You can use the metal spider—maybe it will lead you back to Hephaestus. You have to tell him what's going on."

"But you'll be killed!"

"I'll be fine. Besides, we've got no choice."

Me #2 glared at him. Then kissed him.

"Be careful, Seaweed Brain." I put on the invisibility hat and ran away. Percy didn't know it but I remember crying silently.

Percy still looked shocked. He just stared at the lava like he was trying to remember his name. Then one of the telekhines said "There!" and that jarred him back to the present.

The young sea demons charged out onto the platform and Percy ran for the middle of the platform. He surprised the senior telekhines so much that they dropped Kronos's unfinished scythe. But they got over there surprise quickly and each of the four sea demons blocked the ramps leading off of the platform.

The tallest one snarled. "What do we have here? A son of Poseidon?"

"Yes," another growled. "I can smell the sea in his blood."

Percy raised Riptide.

"Strike down one of us, demigod," The third demon warned, "and the rest of us shall tear you to shreds. Your father betrayed us. He took our gift and said nothing as we were cast in the pit. We will see _him _sliced to pieces. He and all the other Olympians."

_I wished that I had a plan. I wished that I hadn't been lying to Annabeth. I'd wanted her to get out safely, and I hoped that she had the sense to do it. _

I recognized the voice that said the words. Percy. But he hadn't said anything.

"It's is thoughts," a strangely familiar voice said to my right. I turned and there stood the boy from my previous dream. He was still cloaked sp I couldn't see his face clearly.

"I'm reading his thoughts?" I asked him.

"In a way, yeah," He replied.

I turned back to Percy. He looked like he was trying to make a decision. His left hand was reaching hesitantly for something in his pocket. But before he could make up his mind the tallest telekhine said, "Let us see how strong he is. Let us see how long it takes him to burn!" My heart skipped a beat.

He scooped some lava out of the nearest furnace. It set his fingers on fire, but he didn't even seem to notice. All of the other elder telekhines did the same. The first one through the molten lava at Percy set his pants on fire.

I screamed. "Percy!" But he couldn't hear me.

Two more globs of lava splattered across his chest and he was engulfed in fire. Percy dropped his sword in terror and swatted at his clothes. But what puzzled me was that he wasn't screaming. He just looked scared.

"He doesn't seem to be in pain," I pointed out to mysterious boy, troubled.

"Not yet he's not," He said.

"Your father's nature protects you," one of the sea demons said. "Makes you hard to burn. But not impossible, youngling. Not impossible." The telekhines threw more lava at him and he started screaming. I started crying. His entire body was on fire. He sank to the floor on all fours. The young sea demons howled in delight. He stayed there.

"Wait for it…" The cloaked boy said. Then something changed. Percy stopped screaming for a second. Then in one horrible scream he let loose the endless power of the ocean. An explosion, a tidal wave, a whirlwind of power simultaneously caught him up and blasted downward him downward into the lava. Fire and water collided and, superheated steam, and he shot upward from the heart of the volcano in one huge explosion. And he was out of sight.

The forge was going up in flames platforms were breaking apart and falling into the sea of red hot lava.

"Time to go," the kid said. He snapped his fingers and I woke up.

I sat up in bed and rubbed my forehead. The nightmare was burned into my head. Every time I closed my eyes I saw Percy lying crumpled on the metal floor of the forge screaming in agony. It was hard to believe that anyone could survive that, let alone cause it. I had seen the explosion on the news. It was pretty big. Worse than the explosion back in the eighties. How could one kid cause that much destruction? A voice spoke in my head. _He's the son of Poseidon. The son of the Earthshaker. Percy is the single most powerful demigod the world has seen in over 2,000 years. _Who are you? I thought. It was the kid from my dreams, but I still didn't know his name. _I guess you could call me Larry. _Larry? I laughed weakly. _Oh, shut up. _

I got out of bed and walked downstairs. I couldn't go back to sleep, not after that dream.

When I got into the common room I was surprised to find Percy. He was sitting in a chair, staring at the flames in the fireplace.

"Hey," I said.

He looked up from the fireplace. "Oh, hey!"

I sat down on an armchair across from him. I noticed he had his white knight from the chess game in his hand. He twirled it absentmindedly while he stared into the fire.

Then a barn owl flew through the window and dropped a letter on the ground between us. It came over and rested on my shoulder. I scratched it on its head and it nipped my ear affectionately.

Percy reached down and grabbed the letter. He opened it and pulled out a piece of parchment.

"What does it say?" I asked. He handed it to me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shorty: Cliffy!

KG: Woot! Done!

Emma: When are—

Shorty: Next chapter.

Emma: Yes!

Larry: Send reviews!


	9. The Burrow

**Chapter 9: The Burrow**

Shorty: All right!

KG: We'll now finally get to meet Harry and Co.

Emma: Yes! It's about time!

Larry: Well this should be interesting.

Shorty: Sorry it took so long. School is not fun. All my teachers gave me a bunch of homework at the same time. In addition to that we both have basketball practice for about 1 ½ to 2 hours after school, and the weekends have been really busy, too. However the season's over and you can expect this story to be updated about every one to two weeks.

Disclaimer: We don't own anything!!!!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Percy's P.O.V.**

In my dream I was on a giant chessboard, but the pieces weren't like your regular chess set. It was wizard's chess, except everything was Greek instead of medieval. I was in the far left corner. Across from me was the black set of pieces, except something was very different. First off, that side consisted of monsters; Laistrogonians, Scythian Dracaena, Telekhines, and others. Secondly, the king and the king-side bishop weren't there. In the place of the king, sitting on a throne decorated with intricate drawings of chaos and destruction was none other than Kronos, he was in Luke's body of course. He was glaring at me with those unnatural gold eyes. He grinned evilly and the scar on his face rippled. His scythe looked more frightening than ever.

At his side, where the bishop would normally be, was a strangely familiar figure. It was the cloaked boy from my dreams. He wore the glowing red necklace and his lips, which were the only features not shadowed by his hood were frowning grimly. He was staring at something else. I looked past the giant bishop at my right and gasped. In the queen's place was Annabeth. She looked like a queen, too. She wore a simple, but elegant gown and her honey-blonde hair was beautiful. A jeweled crown was on her beautifully braided head. She turned toward me and smiled and I smiled sheepishly back. She turned back to look at the opposing "army" and a looked down at my feet.

Who was I kidding? I had no chance with Annabeth. I shouldn't even try. The checkerboard beneath me reflected my image. I was me, but I wasn't. The image on the board showed a young hero, in a Greek robe trimmed green. A green cape with a seashell clasp was on his shoulders and a laurel wreath was on his head. He was holding Riptide at his side. It took me a few seconds to accept that this was me.

Then the game began.

The pieces moved as if commanded silently by the king. Annabeth and I were able to move of our own accord, though I mostly moved and attacked where Annabeth thought best. She was a better strategist than me. The game dragged, but it was clear who was winning. Them. We had about two pawns scattered around the board, but except for them it was just me, Annabeth, and the king. And then something changed. The mood shifted and Kronos smiled darkly. It was our turn; Annabeth attacked a pawn and took it out with a stab of her knife. Then the cloaked boy looked up and stepped forward, or rather diagonally, to where Annabeth stood. It was a trap. I complicated trap that we didn't see coming. But I trap, none the less. The boy stood two spaces in front and to the right of Annabeth so if she moved forward a space he could take her out and Kronos was right behind him, safely protected. And to prevent Annabeth from backing out two towers and the other bishop, plus some pawns and a knight kept her cornered.

It was our turn now. I didn't know what to do. Annabeth was trapped and I was the only one left that could protect the king. If I moved then one of Kronos's knights would move in to checkmate the king and we would lose. But I had a feeling that if Annabeth was attacked then she would be gone. Forever. If we lost then it would be terrible. But I could take losing the game, even if it was more than a game, but I couldn't lose Annabeth. And then I saw it. We would lose but it would be the only way to save my friend. I would have to move to the spot in front of her. I gripped Riptide firmly in my hand and walked forward in an L-shape to stand in front of her.

"What are you doing?" She whispered frantically. "You'll die!"

"I know," I sighed. The cloaked boy looked at me. I still couldn't make out his face, even so close. He took a deep breath and unsheathed his sword. It glowed faintly and the light combined with the glowing gem on his necklace make him look almost ghostly.

"Any last words, Percy Jackson?" Kronos asked behind the boy. His voice underneath Luke's scratched like knives against stone.

"Don't kill her," I whispered. "Please. Don't kill her."

The boy nodded once. He understood.

I smiled peacefully. "Thanks."

"Percy! No!" Annabeth cried. Then the boy steped forward and drove his sword through my heart. A nearly instant death. Almost painless. I could hear Annabeth's sobs as the black over took me and I slipped into forever sleep.

When I woke up it was early. The sun was just beginning to touch the world with light. I rolled out of bed and decided to get dressed. I was wide awake and had no chance of falling asleep. As I pulled on some clothes I thought over my dream. It was still vivid in my mind. I could hear the echo of Annabeth's cries in the back of my head. I shook my head trying to forget the dream. I walked out of the room, closing the door quietly. I walked down the stairs and as I past the table where Annabeth and I had played our chess game I grabbed the white knight. I don't know why I did, it was just an impulsive reaction. I guess my dream wouldn't be forgotten so quickly. I sat down in the armchair nearest to the fire and stared into the bright flames. I thought about my strange dream as I absentmindedly twirled the knight in my hands.

"Hey," a familiar girl's voice said. It was Annabeth.

"Oh, hey!" I replied surprised to see her up this early. She came and sat down in the chair across from me. She glanced at the knight, but didn't say anything.

Just then a barn owl came flying in from the open window and dropped a letter on the ground between us. It went over and rested on Annabeth's shoulder. She scratched it on its head and it nipped her ear affectionately.

I reached down and grabbed the letter. I opened it and pulled out a piece of parchment.

"What does it say?" She asked. The letter was in slightly slanted hand-writing which hurt my eyes, but eventually I made it out.

_Dear young half-bloods and Grover, _

_Meet me in my office promptly. Excuse me for the early hour, I will explain when you get to my office. _

_-Dumbledore. _

_P.S. The password is 'Chocolate Frogs.'_

"Chocolate Frogs?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow. I shrugged.

"Well, I'll go wake up Thalia then," Annabeth said, then cringed. Thalia was not a morning person.

"Right, I'll go get Grover and Nico," I said.

"No need," a voice said. It was Nico. He and Grover had just entered the room, fully dressed.

"What's going on that you would dare wake Thalia?" Grover asked.

"Dumbledore wants us in his office right now," Annabeth explained.

"Why?" Grover said.

"Good question. We don't know. Percy and I were sitting here when an owl came and delivered this letter." Annabeth handed Grover the piece of parchment and I realized, for the first time, that the owl had left.

Grover scanned the paper then he read it to Nico who kept saying: "What's it say?"

"I'm gonna go get Thalia," Annabeth left. As soon as she was up the stairs Grover turned to me.

"You got the bucket?" He asked.

I grinned and produced a bucket filled with water from under a chair.

"What are you gonna use that for?" Nico asked wearily.

"Our prank against you and the girls," I said. "But don't worry. It's not you who's gonna get doused. It's Annabeth and Thalia."

"Um, Percy, I wouldn't do tha--," Nico started to say, but Grover gut him off by stuffing a gag in his mouth.

"Sorry, Nico, but we can't have you running off to tell the girls or ruining the prank," I said holding him so Grover could use a song on his reed pipes to tie him up with vines.

When he was done I picked up the bucket of water and proceeded to the stairs. The plan was a classic. Crack the door open, place the bucket on top, and when the girls opened the door, they would get a surprise shower. I opened the door to the stair case just a little and placed the bucket on top. I had to stand on a chair to reach. I heard voices coming down the stairs and quickly put the chair back and moved to go sit back by the fire place. _Splash! _It worked!

"PERCY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GROVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Thalia and Annabeth yelled in unison.

Grover and I were busting up so much we forgot that we should probably run from the wrath of the Thalia and Annabeth.

"Who's idea was it?!" Thalia snarled.

"We'll never tell!" Grover said.

"Grover if you tell me, I'll get Artemis to autograph a t-shirt for you," Thalia bribed.

"It was Percy's idea!" Grover practically shouted.

"Grover!" I yelled. Stupid satyr would do anything for Artemis. Then Annabeth stalked up to me and grabbed me by my shirt. I was slightly taller than her so she had to look up a little. She was _livid._ Her grey eyes were dark with anger. She looked almost cute when she was angry.

"Um, all's fair in love and war?" I squeaked.

"You are dead, Seaweed Brain," She growled slowly. Then I got an idea. I didn't really want Annabeth to kill me. That would suck. I touched her cheek. Instantly she was dry. She let go of her grip on my shirt. My hand lingered on her cheek. It fit around her face perfectly and the angry glare left from her face leaving shock and confusion. _Kiss her!!!! _It was my old inner Romeo back to haunt me. Despite the fact that I desperately wanted to kiss her, I let my hand drop. Annabeth blushed. _Bad Percy!! _Inner Romeo scolded.

"Um, thanks," she muttered. Then her expression turned to one that was very familiar, defiance, challenge, and pride. "You're still going down, Seaweed Brain!"

I grinned, "Bring it on, Wise Girl!" I noticed that we were still standing really close together.

"Oh, don't worry, we will," She assured me. "Now dry off Thalia." It wasn't a request. It was a command.

I shrugged. "Fine." I walked over to Thalia and touched her arm. She dried, but then she touched my arm and shocked me. It _hurt_!

"Ouch!" I yelped. Annabeth laughed. The kind that let up her face and made her eyes sparkle. She had the most beautiful laugh in the world and I'd let Thalia zap me a thousand times if it meant that I got to hear that laugh a thousand times.

"Now," Thalia said, "are we just gonna stand here all day or are we gonna go to Dumbledore's office and see why you woke me up at," she paused to look at her wrist, which held no watch, "really early?"

"Right," Annabeth said. "Let's go."

Annabeth climbed out of the portrait hole and we followed. I came up beside her.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," she replied. We climbed up some stairs, then turned down a hallway.

We walked in silence. Awkward silence. Just like over the summer. We had gotten so distant and I didn't really understand why. It had hurt. And it still did.

When we got to the large gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Dumbledore's office I stepped forward and said, "Chocolate Frogs."

Immediately the stone guardian jumped aside and we stepped onto the spiral staircase. When we were all inside the gargoyle moved back into place and the stairs began moving upward like and escalator. When we got to the top, Annabeth knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Dumbledore called. Annabeth opened the door and we filed in. Hagrid was in the room for some reason.

"Hello," Dumbledore said. "I apologize for waking you so early, but you have a big day ahead and an even bigger one tomorrow. Tomorrow the fall semester here at Hogwarts will begin. Today you must get some school supplies. You already have wands so you don't have to worry about that. Hagrid, here, will take you shopping at Diagon Alley for your supplies. You'll also meet up with some children not to different from yourselves. You'll spend the night at the Burrow, the house of the Weasley's, who are good friends of mine."

"What about money?" Thalia asked.

"Taken care of," Dumbledore replied. "You will have 50 Galleons to use for supplies and anything else that catches your eye."

"Thanks," we all said.

"You're welcome," Dumbledore said. "Now off you go."

"How are we getting there?" Grover asked.

"Floo Powder!" Hagrid announced. We all groaned a little. It was easier this time because we knew what to expect, but it still wasn't fun getting all that ash in your mouth.

We went to The Leaky Cauldron. Hagrid ordered fire whiskey for himself, I guess it was some sort of wizard alcohol, and butterbeer for us minors. It was a lot like warm rootbeer, except it tasted great, unlike warm rootbeer.

"We'll hav' to wait fer the others," Hagrid had said. "They should be 'ere soon, but migh' as well have a drink, eh?"

While we waited for the mysterious others, Hagrid explained wizard currency and our supply list, and what life at Hogwarts was like during the school year. After about 10 minutes a group of six people walked in.

"Tha's 'em," Hagrid said, getting up to greet them.

**Harry's P.O.V**

It was the Sunday before school started and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and I were driving in a special Ministry supplied car to Diagon Alley so we could get our supplies and check out Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Apparently we were meeting Hagrid there and some special guests from America, but none of the adults would say much about them. Hermione was ecstatic about meeting foreigners. She was interested to see what American wizards were like. When we pulled up to the Leaky Cauldron we all piled out and stepped onto the curb.

"I wonder what the Americans will be like." Hermione wondered for the millionth time. Ron rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Guess we're about to find out," I said. Truth be told I was curious as well. I wondered if they play Quidditch.

Mr. Weasley opened the door to the Leaky Cauldron and we all walked inside. Sitting at a table close to the fireplace was Hagrid and 5 kids. The oldest looked almost 16, but the youngest looked about 11. All the other kids looked 14 or 15. Hagrid stood up to greet us.

"Harry!" Hagrid shouted, sweeping me into a bone crushing hug. "How yeh doin'?"

"Good," I chocked out. "Er, Hagrid…can't breathe."

"Oh, righ'," He mumbled. He put me down and gave Hermione, Ron and Ginny a hug.

"Can we please get moving, Hagrid?" Mrs. Weasley asked nervously. She was afraid of an attack.

"'Course!" Hagrid said. "But first meet Thalia, Annabeth, Percy, Grover, an' Nico." He pointed to the kids sitting at the table as he said their names. Thalia, Percy, and Nico all had black hair (however Thalia had a silver circlet braided into her hair) and looked like they could be related, especially Thalia and Percy. They each had different color eyes, though. Thalia's were electric blue and glowed with energy. Percy's were sea green and reminded me of the ocean, unreadable. Nico's were black and had a glint that made him look like he was either a genius or a lunatic. Annabeth had honey-blonde hair and startling grey eyes. They were intelligent and intimidating, like she was looking for a way to take you down in a fight. Grover had curly brown hair and kind brown eyes. He looked like a loyal friend.

"You guys are the American wizards Dumbledore talked about?" Hermione said eagerly.

"Half-bloods," Percy stated. "Except for Grover." Percy had the face of a rebel and his jet black hair was long enough to get in his eyes.

"Me, too," I said. "My dad was a pure-blood and my mum was muggle-born."

"Sorry," Percy said. "I don't mean wizard half-blood. I mean demigod. You know, half-god."

"Half-god?" Ron said.

"Ever heard of the Greek gods?" Thalia asked. She had a smile playing at the corners of her mouth. She was the tallest, but Percy was just a little shorter than her. She wore a silver jacket and tattered black jeans. A concert shirt for the band Greenday was visible beneath the jacket.

"No," Ron and I said at the same time that Hermione and Ginny said "Yes."

"Well, they're still around," Thalia explained. "They move with Western Civilization always living in the most powerful countries and bringing Greek mythology with them. They were here for a while actually, but now they're in America. And sometimes they have kids with mortals. Demigods, or half-bloods. That would be us." Then added as and afterthought. "Except for Grover."

"What are you, then?" Ron asked Grover.

"A satyr," Grover said. "You know, half-man, half-goat."

"Wow," I said. "How come we've never heard of this?"

"'Cuase it's all a one big secret. Like your world," Annabeth explained.

"Maybe we should go, you can talk and walk," Mrs. Weasley ushered us outside to the alley and tapped the brick that opened into Diagon Alley.

"Whoa," Percy muttered.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley!" Hagrid said proudly.

"Shopping," Nico grumbled. "Fun." Everyone laughed.

"Yeah, well, I don't think this is your normal shopping mall," Annabeth remarked.

"It's not," I assured them. "It's much better."

"Shopping is shopping," Nico stated.

"Now, I think we need to go to Madam Malkin's first," Mrs. Weasley said. "Ron and Harry are too tall for their old ones and Hermione wants new ones. And I suppose you five will need robes, too….Well, we should go. C'mon everyone."

"This doesn't make sense to all go at the same time. It will take forever," Mr. Weasley pointed out. "Why don't you all go with Hagrid and you and I will go get everyone's school books?"

"I don't know…It could be dangerous splitting up…" Mrs. Weasley said anxiously.

"Don' worry 'bout a thin'!" Hagrid assured her. "They'll be fine with me!"

"Oh, all right," Mrs. Weasley surrendered. "But hurry!"

"What exactly is Madam Malkin's?" Percy asked.

"The best place to get robes for any occasion," Ginny supplied.

"Great!" Nico said. "_Clothes _shopping!" We all laughed at him.

As we walked to Madam Malkin's I noticed how everyone seemed just as nervous as Mrs. Weasley. No one stopped to talk anymore. They just wanted to finish their errands and get the bloody hell home.

When he got to the robe shop Hagrid said that he would stay outside. With all of us it would be too tight a squeeze.

We walked inside and at first the place seemed empty, but then we heard a familiar, we'll familiar to Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and I at least, voice.

"Incase you haven't noticed, I'm not a child anymore, Mother. I'm perfectly capable of shopping by myself." It was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Now, young man, your mother is right." It was Madam Malkin. "These are dangerous times and no one should be going anywhere alone. It has nothing to do with being a child—"

"Watch where you stick that pin!" Draco yelped. He was dressed in dark green robes that had pins sticking out of it at the sleeves and hem. When he saw us in the reflection of the mirror his pale gray eyes narrowed.

"Incase your wondering what that smell is, Mother," Draco sneered, "a mudblood just walked in."

"Now I will not have that language used in my store!" Madam Malkin scolded.

Ron and I whipped out our wands and pointed them at Malfoy.

"It's not worth it," Hermione mumbled, but we didn't listen.

"Put hose wands away!" Narcissa Malfoy yelled.

"Say that again and see what happens!" Ron said ignoring her.

"Like you could put a good jinx on me," Malfoy sneered, jumping off the low platform in front of the mirror. He sauntered over to us. "Who are your new friends, Potter? Or are they your fans?"

"We're kinda new here, actually," Thalia answered. "We're from America."

"Hmmm, well you're not spending your time here with good company."

"On the contrary, I think these guys are actually very nice," Annabeth retorted.

Malfoy gave the demigods and Grover a once over. When he took a look at Thalia and Percy his expression faltered. He looked a little nervous and I couldn't figure why.

"Draco!" Malfoy's mum called. "Time to leave!"

"See you on the train, losers! I look forward to kicking Gryffindor's butt this year in Quidditch!" Malfoy sneered.

"In your dreams, Malfoy!" Ginny said.

"Come, Draco! We're running late!" Mrs. Malfoy urged.

"Where you are going?" I asked. "Off to see your daddy in Azkaban?"

Malfoy whirled around and ripped his wand form his robe pocket. But Percy was two steps ahead. Out of absolutely no where, a three-foot long, bronze sword was stuck under Malfoy's chin.

"Put that little stick away," Percy said in a quite, even voice.

"Or what?" Malfoy tried to sound indifferent and unconcerned, but his face was beaded with sweat and his voice broke.

"I think you know," Percy smiled coldly.

"If you hurt my son, it will be the last thing you do!" Mrs. Malfoy threatened.

"What are you going to do?" I asked. "You gonna put some Death Eaters on us?"

"Us?" Percy turned to look at him.

"I'll help you if he doesn't put his wand away," I assured him.

Malfoy just continued staring at the blade under his chin. And Percy jerked he blade in a feint. Malfoy screamed and we all busted up laughing.

"This isn't over!" Malfoy shouted at us. "You'll be sorry, just you wait!"

Then he pocketed his wand and turned walking away fuming out the door.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Kris's P.O.V.**

"Pinch me! I'm dreaming!" I shouted. I swear I think I just died and went to Elysium. "Ow!"

"What?" Lizzy said, innocently. "You said 'Pinch me' didn't you?"

"It's a figure of speech!" I hissed.

"I know," She was fighting a smile.

"I hate you," I whispered staring up at her.

"Love you too, Kris!" She was sporting a full out grin/smirk now.

We walked deeper into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"If this is what Elysium is like I am prepared to be a _very _good little girl," I said

Lizzy laughed.

"What's this?" I said, checking out a puking pastel. "Hmm, I think I'll slip this into Clarisse's food, when we get home."

"What happened to getting on Hades' nice list?"

"Changed my mine. This stuff is just too cool!"

"You're not very good with temptation are you?"

"Incorrect! I have unbreakable will power… I'm just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"But satisfaction brought it back." I turned to ask a clerk a question about the pastels then moved on to check out some prank candy. "Besides I'm not a cat."

"Thank the gods that you aren't a child of the Big Three." Lizzy handed me some suckers on the top of the shelf that I couldn't quite reach. Apparently it made the eater's clothes, except for their undies, invisible. I would _have _to try these out on Percy!

"Uh oh!" Lizzy gasped. "Red alert! Red alert! Code red!" Why red? It seemed like a good emergency color that's why.

My head whipped around and I followed where Lizzy's finger was pointing. Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Nico, and Thalia and about 6 other people walked into the store.

"Crap!" I hissed. "We can't let them see us!"

"No duh!" Liz said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

What's more they started walking _toward_ us.

"We need to hide. Like now!" Lizzy whispered urgently.

"Uh," I looked around for anything that could help us hide. I pondered the idea of the invisible suckers, and then realized that it would only turn our robes invisible and make us stand out. Come on, Kris. You're a child of Hermes. You're a master at this kinda stuff. Then I spotted it! By the counter! A large label that took me a second to decipher: It read: Disguise Patches! Change your appearance for an hour! Just stick the patch on your arm! Great for ditching class! "C'mon!" I grabbed Liz's arm. "I found our saving grace!" We snuck over to the counter.

"How much are the Patches?" I asked the magenta-clad clerk.

"Ten sickles a box," She answered. "There are five patches in each box."

"Great!" I exclaimed. I dug out a bunch of coins from my pocket. "Right, now, I'll take 10 boxes."

The clerk seemed a bit surprised. "That's 100 sickles."

"I know." I counted out 6 galleons and gave them to the clerk. She gave me two sickles in change. Then she gave me a bag with all the patches in them.

"C'mon." Lizzy grabbed my wrist and pulled me toward the doors.

"But I'm not done looking!" I protested tugging the opposite way.

"We can come back tonight after dinner!"

"Fine. After dinner."

We snaked through the crowd and out the door.

I took out a box of Disguise Patches. It was about the size of a box of band aids. I took out two patches and handed one to Lizzy.

"They only work for an hour, so we'll have to put new ones on later," I reminded her.

"What about at school?" She asked peeling the paper of the patch, with was about the size of a large band aid.

"These are only for emergencies. Otherwise I think we'll be able to deal with being unseen."

"What a sec," Lizzy said before she put the patch on. "What about your Inviso-pills? Why didn't we use those?"

"Because I left them in the room at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Why?"

"I didn't think we would need them! Besides these are just as good." I stuck my patch on and Lizzy followed suit.

I felt a tingling sensation all over my skin, like my entire body had fallen asleep. Then the tingling stopped.

"How do I look?" I asked Lizzy.

"You've got brown hair and green eyes. And your features aren't so elfish. You look kinda serious," She replied. "What about me?"

"Brown hair and eyes, but you have more less freckles. Oh, and your nose isn't as straight and long."

"So it worked? Cool!" Just then the wizards and The Gang came out of the joke shop laden with pranks and jokes and started heading for another fantastical wizard shop.

"C'mon we can't lose them!" I said urgently and we followed them into store after store after store.

"This is boring," I complained. We were in a potions ingredient store. I examined a vile with a very interesting shade of green liquid inside it. "They aren't doing squat. They're just shopping, for Zeus' sake!"

"Yeah, but this is part of our assignment," Lizzy said. "Even if it is boring."

"Ugh! At the very least something can happen!"

"Be careful what you wish for."

"Yeah, yeah"

We followed them around for another half-hour or so. They all went back to the Leaky Cauldron and a car was waiting out front for them.

"How are they all supposed to fit into that?" I asked.

"Well, they're all wizards. Maybe they have a spell to expand the inside of the car or something."

"Well, they're gonna need a heck of spell. That's still a lot of people."

It looked like The Gang was having the same thoughts, but they eventually all loaded into the car.

"Should we follow them?" Lizzy asked.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Mia!" Small dove wings popped out of my shoes and I hovered in the air. "Let's go!" I grabbed Lizzy under her arms and we were off.

We followed them pretty far out into the country. Then the car stopped at the outskirts of this little village and dropped them all off. We landed in the alleyway between two small shops and watched as they all got out and trudged through the hills.

"Where are they going?" Lizzy wondered.

"Do you remember that big house way out in the hills?" I asked her.

"You mean the one that looked like a badly balanced house of cards?"

"No, the castle! Yes, that house!"

"How are we supposed to follow them then?"

"We're not." I was thinking hard. When they went to Hogwarts we just let it go. With just them and the teachers they're would be too much contact and they could find out who we were. Plus, Lizzy hadn't really "seen" anything too major happening then. It was actually a random little vision she had a few weeks ago that just now made sense. But now, we just didn't know.

"I've got it!" I brought Mercury out of my bag.

Lizzy looked at me a little skeptical. "How's an automaton dove gonna help?"

"Mercury's got a spy camera in his eyes, _and _he's got a supersensitive hearing system, _that _has a recorder so we can tape record everything he hears. We'll just send him over and he can hang out in some trees."

"Awesome!"

"All right, Mercury. This is your first mission. It's top priority, so pay attention," I ordered. Mercury chirped twice, so I took it he was listening. "We need you to spy on Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Nico, and Thalia. Record everything you see or hear. When I press the button on your remote you come back and find me. Got it?"

Mercury chirped.

"Then go!" Lizzy cried. "Remember: Record everything! Starting now." Mercury's eyes blinked. He was recording.

"Go!" I threw him in the air and off he went in the general direction of the house and The Gang.

"Now all we have to do is wait," Lizzy said.

"Great," I muttered sarcastically. "The ADHD's best friend: Doing nothing!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Time Skip! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Percy's P.O.V.**

We hiked through the hills for a while until we came to this old, tall, un-balanced looking building. It was awesome! There was a vegetable garden next to the house and a pair of old boots and a cauldron by the door.

We walked into the kitchen. It had a very homey feel to it. The dishes in the sink we're doing themselves and there was a large table that could probably seat at least 12 people if everyone squeezed. There was a whole bunch of bridal magazines and weeding plans spread out on the table with a young women hunched over them. She had silvery blonde hair and looked like a daughter of Aphrodite. She looked up when we came in.

"Is this ze American visitors?" She spoke in a strong French accent.

"Yes," Arthur said. "This is Thalia, Annabeth, Percy, Grover, and Nico. Kids, this is Fleur."

We all said hi to Fleur.

Then this tall, young guy walked in. He was handsome, I guess, and he had long red hair that was tied into a pony tail at the nape of his neck. He had loads of freckles, too.

"Hi!" He said. "You must be the demigods, right? I'm Bill, Ron and Ginny's older brother." We all introduced are selves to Bill and he shook our hands. He seemed pretty cool.

"You'll have to sleep in the living room on the floor and couches," Mrs. Weasley said. She had an apologetic look on her face. "We don't have any room in the bedrooms."

"No problem," Thalia said. "Compared to some of the places we've slept on quests the floor is practically a water bed."

"No waterbeds, though," Grover said quickly.

"Yeah," Annabeth agreed. "No waterbeds."

I laughed and Thalia and Nico gave me looks but I just shook my head.

"So," Ron said, turning to us, "you lot any good at Quidditch?"

"_Gesundheit_," Annabeth said.

I looked at her.

"It means 'bless you' in German."

"Of course you'd speak German," I rolled eyes and Annabeth stuck her tongue out at me.

"So, wait," Harry said, looking confused. "You've never heard of Quidditch?"

We shook our heads.

"Blimey!" Ron said. "Well, it's about time you learned then! Come on!"

"I've got to get my broom, first," Harry said. "I think it's in your room. I'll meet you at the field."

Ron nodded his head and led the way out front and we all followed. They led us to this huge grassy area roughly the size of a soccer field between two hills surrounded by trees. On either end of the field was a hoop, about as a big as hula hoops, attached to these 20 foot tall poles.

"Are you playing?" Ron asked Hermione.

She shook her head. "I'll be referee. Besides, I'm terrible at Quidditch."

Ron shrugged.

"Me and Hermione will get the equipment. You explain the rules," Ginny said.

Then Ginny and Hermione walked over to a shed towards the center on the side of the field.

"All right," Ron said. "Quidditch is easy enough. There are usually seven to a team, three chasers, two beaters, one keeper, and a seeker, but we don't have enough people so we'll have four to a team. Now, there are four balls: the Quaffle, two Bludgers, and the Golden Snitch."

We all nodded.

"The chasers' job is to get the Quaffle, a large red ball, through a hoop. On a regular field there are three on each end, but we only play with one. It's the keeper's job to make sure the opposing chasers don't get the Quaffle into a hoop. Got it?"

We all nodded again.

"Good. Now, the Bludgers are actually magic. They fly around and try to knock players of their brooms and bruise them up a bit. The beaters have to make sure that their players don't get hit and that the enemy players do. They use bats to hit the Bludgers around even though they can fly on their own. The last ball, the Golden Snitch, is about the size of a walnut. It has little wings on it, too. It's the seeker's job to catch the Snitch. But it's really fast and hard to catch, so when you catch it your team gets 150 points and the game is over."

"All right," Nico nodded. "So we're using brooms to fly around on?"

"Right."

"You mean we're flying?" Thalia choked. I shuddered.

Ron nodded. "Yeah, what's the matter?"

"I don't like flying." I stated.

"I don't do heights." Thalia admitted.

"It's only 20 feet off the ground. It would be higher, but we don't want the muggles to accidently see us."

"No way," Thalia insisted.

Ron turned toward me, "What about you, Percy?"

I hesitated. "I don't know."

"It's loads of fun," Ron encouraged.

I bit my lip. "Okay. I'll give it a shot." I turned toward Thalia. "Make sure I don't get struck by lightning."

She smirked. "I'll do my best."

That's when Ginny and Hermione came back. They passed out brooms and I noticed that Ron's looked the newest. Ron told them that Thalia wasn't playing and Hermione split up the teams.

"The teams are as follows: Ginny, Annabeth, Percy, and Grover on one team and Harry, Ron, and Nico on the other. We'll play with one Bludger since apparently you lost your other one God knows how. And we aren't going to play with the Snitch because we don't have enough people. We'll just play to 150 instead. Thalia will be scorekeeper."

"Sounds good," Thalia nodded.

"It's ten points per goal," Hermione told her.

At that point Harry jogged up beside us. He had a sleek, fast-looking broom in his hand.

"Fancy," I told him.

"Thanks," He said. "What are the teams and whose referee?"

Hermione told him the teams and such and then picked up the Quaffle.

"Get with your teams and decide who's doing what. Then meet me at center field."

Ginny gathered us around. "I'm assuming none of you can fly?"

"Not on brooms," I told her.

"That's okay. I'll be one chaser, Annabeth, you can be the other one."

"Okay," Annabeth nodded.

"Grover's the beater and Percy can be keeper," Ginny said.

"Actually," Grover said. "I can't hit very well, so how about Percy's beater and I'm keeper."

"Did you forget about the whole Medusa fight a few summers ago or what?" I asked him. "You were hitting her like she was a piñata!"

"Yeah, but you've been working out with the sword for years," He pointed out. "Your arms are stronger."

I nodded. He was right. "Fine."

"Okay," Ginny said. "Let's go kick some butt!" We broke apart from our huddle and went to over to the center of the giant field.

Hermione, Thalia, Nico, Harry, and Ron were waiting for us. Hermione was holding a scarlet ball approximately the size of a soccer ball. Thalia was holding a box down to the ground that kept rattling around. She had two bats at her feet. Ginny handed me one and I noticed that Nico already had one. He must be playing beater.

"Ready?" Hermione asked.

We nodded.

"We're going to kick your butts," Ron jeered.

"In your dreams!" Ginny shouted.

"Yeah!" I piped in. "We're totally going to own you guys!"

"Bring it on!" Harry challenged.

"Enough," Hermione sighed. "Mount your brooms."

Everyone clambered onto there brooms. I won't lie. I felt stupid.

"Ready?" Hermione asked. "Go!" She threw up the Quaffle and everyone shot up. Ron and Harry raced Ginny and Annabeth for the Quaffle. Harry grabbed the Quaffle and Grover sped off toward our goal to block them and the girls went on defense. Then Thalia jumped off the box and the lid flew open. I battered midnight black ball about the size of a grapefruit flew out. Thalia quickly picked up the bat and hit the Bludger. Far.

"Hey, Thalia! You sure you don't want to play?" I called. "You can really it that thing!"

"You might want to go after the Bludger before Nico hits one of your teammates!" She warned.

"Styx," I mumbled. Nico already had a great head start. I swung my broomstick in the direction the Bludger had gone and my broomstick shot forward and I got whiplash. I was holding onto the handle with two hands with the bat tucked under my arm speeding toward the Bludger, but Nico beat me to it. He swung with his bat and I heard a crack as bat and Bludger met. The Bludger was heading straight toward Ginny. I urged my broomstick forward and grabbed my bat. I wouldn't be able to get to it in time so I reached out my arm holding out the bat. When the Bludger almost collided with the bat, I flicked my wrist and deflected the little cannonball. However, the hit knocked me off balance and I rolled, holding onto the handle for dear life.

When I finally righted myself I realized that Ron and Harry had scored a point and Harry had intercepted the Quaffle so they were speeding off toward our goal. Harry passed the scarlet ball to Ron. I searched frantically for the Bludger. It was whirling around looking for a victim. I raced off toward it and when I reached it I took a big swing and set the Bludger after Ron. The black ball hit him right in the gut and he dropped the Quaffle which was caught by Ginny.

"Nice one!!" Annabeth yelled at me as she flew off to back up Ginny.

The game continued like that for the rest of the afternoon. I hit Ron again and Harry got a Bludger to the arm when I smacked it toward him. Nico got me once but I got my revenge when I knocked him off his broom at the end of the game. We won, but only by 2 goals.

Thalia and I shoved the Bludger into its box, while Ron and Ginny put the brooms away.

Grover offered Nico and small sip of nectar from a canteen for his ankle. When he fell he sprained it. The wizards watched as Nico drank the god food and instantly healed.

"What is that?" Hermione asked. "Some healing potion?"

"Nope," Grover said. Nico handed him back the canteen. "It's nectar, the drink of the gods. It's like a medicine for demigods."

"What's it taste like?" Harry asked.

"Liquid chocolate chip cookies," Nico said standing up.

"Can I try some?" Ron inquired eagerly.

"No way!" Thalia said, shaking her head. "Nectar and ambrosia, kind of nectar in brownie form, is god food. It's lethal to anyone but gods. Half bloods can only ingest it in emergencies. Too much will make you very, very feverish. An overdose will burn you up."

"_Literely_," I emphasized.

"Oh," Ron said in a small voice.

"Let's go inside," Ginny suggested. "Mum's probably got dinner ready by now and I'm hungry."

We all agreed and hiked back to the burrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Time Skip xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner was delicious. Mrs. Weasley kept fussing that Nico looked underfed and the id had four helpings _plus _dessert. We had pork chops, salad, mashed potatoes, biscuits and gravy. For dessert, or pudding, we had a gigantic double layered chocolate cake. It was awesome. After that the kids went into the living room. The wizards, especially Hermione, had an unbelievable amount ofquestions for us.

"So are you guys really like the heroes in the old stories?" Hermione asked us.

"Pretty much," Thalia answered.

"What have you done?" Harry asked.

"Just about everything," I said.

"You have at least," Nico corrected.

"What do you mean?" Ginny wondered.

"Percy's been on more quests than anyone," Annabeth said.

"Yeah," I admitted. "But I haven't had more adventures than everyone. You ran away at seven and met Thalia and Luke, Grover went on his quest for Pan, Nico's been wandering around the country looking for clues to his past, and Thalia's been doing Zeus knows what with the Hunters of Artemis."

"That's true," Grover agreed.

Harry put his hands up. "Back up. You lost us."

"Who's Pan?" Ginny asked.

"He was the god of the wild," Grover explained.

"Was?"

"He died."

"But I thought gods were immortal."

"They are, but when everything they stood for his gone, when no one believes in them anymore, they fade away."

"Oh."

"We found Pan a few months ago in the labyrinth, this huge underground maze full of traps and monsters underneath America," Annabeth supplied.

"Okay," Harry nodded. "What are the Hunters of Artemis?"

This time Thalia answered. "This sort of eternal all-girls club. You go around with the goddess of the hunt, moon, and maidens and get to go on all these cool adventures forever."

"What do you mean 'forever'?" Hermione asked.

"You stay immortal and never age as long as you don't die in battle or break your oath forsaking romantic love."

"So you can never date?"

Thalia shook her head.

"And you're in it?"

"I'm Lady Artemis's second-in-command."

"Cool."

"Yeah, it' pretty fun."

Ron nodded, digesting that. I thought I saw him steal a glance at Hermione. Then he said, "Who's Luke?"

We froze. I probably shouldn't have mentioned him.

**Harry's P.O.V. **

Ron nodded, digesting that. I saw him steal a glance at Hermione.

"Who's Luke?" He asked suddenly. Immediately I knew he had asked the wrong question. Thalia's eyes filled with anger and hurt. Grover bit his lip. Percy's face darkened and his sea green eyes looked like a hurricane was raging in them and Annabeth looked down. She had a look of hurt and frustration and regret. Nico was the only one who didn't really react that dramatically. He just sat in the corner with an unreadable, distant look on his young face, but he did stiffen a little.

What had this guy done to get these kinds of reactions?

Finally Percy spoke. Is voice was hard and cold. "A traitor. A servant to the evil Titan Lord Kronos."

"Maybe we should elaborate?" Thalia suggested. Percy nodded and sat forward.

"About 8 years ago, when Annabeth was seven she ran away from home. Her mom, Athena, guided her to help. She made friends with Thalia and Luke, a son of Hermes. Thalia was 12 and Luke was 14. Now we told you how Thalia and I aren't really supposed to be alive and Nico was born before World War II. Well, Hades was really mad that Zeus had broke the sacred oath that he had force him into so he let the worst monsters out of Hades to torchure her."

Thalia nodded. Her electric blue eyes were dark with bad memories.

Percy continued, "So Chiron sent Grover to escort Thalia to camp. _Just_ Thalia. He had strict orders not to do anything that would slow down the mission. But he thought that he could bring them all to camp safely."

"But I choked up," Grover interrupted. "I took a few wrong turns and the monsters caught up to us. We got cornered on Half-Blood Hill, this giant hill in front of Camp Half-Blood. Thalia told me to take Annabeth and Luke to safety and that she would hold off the monsters."

Then Thalia took over. "I was tired of living like a hunted animal. Of course Grover protested, but I told him that there was nothing that he could do to change my mind. As I was dying my dad took pity on me and turned me into a pine tree to preserve my spirit. For almost six years my tree strengthened the camp borders and kept monsters out."

"Where getting ahead of ourselves." Grover pointed out.

"Right," Percy said. "So when Luke was 16 he went on this quest to the Garden of Hesprides to retrieve a golden apple from this tree in the center of the garden. Now this is a hard task and Hercules did it, which made Luke mad. He was angry at his father for not giving him a better quest, for making him repeat the past. Luke was out of it and he got this huge scar on the left side of his face from the dragon that guarded the tree. Kronos used Luke's failure and his anger and resentment to turn him evil. So a few years ago at the winter solstice council Luke stole Zeus' Master Bolt and Hades' Helm of Darkness. That's a big 'no no'. Those are the gods' symbol of power. Annabeth, Grover, and I went on a quest to retrieve the Master Bolt from Hades, who we thought stole the Bolt. When we got to Hades we discovered that his Helm had been stolen, too. At the end of the summer we found out that Luke had stolen them and that he was a traitor. He tried to kill me, then escaped."

Percy showed us a faded asterisks shaped scar on his right palm. Then he continued.

"A year later he snuck back to camp and poisoned Thalia's tree. The whole camp just started to die along with the tree. A friend of ours, Clarisse, daughter of Ares, was sent on a quest to get the Golden Fleece, the only thing that could cure Thalia's tree. Annabeth, Tyson, my Cyclops half-brother, and I snuck out of the camp with the help of Hermes to get the Fleece. Partially because Clarisse couldn't do the quest alone, Grover was being held captive by Polyphemus the Cyclops on the same island as the Fleece, and also Hermes wanted to see if we could bring Luke back."

I cut in. "What do you mean Grover was being held prisoner by a Cyclops?"

Grover answered. "I was searching for Pan. The Golden Fleece contains such strong nature magic that it smells like Pan. For centuries satyrs looking for Pan would go to the island and get eaten by Polyphemus."

"Yeah, so when we brought back the Fleece and put it on Thalia's tree the camp began to heal," Percy went on. "That night the whole world got flipped upside down. You see poison wasn't the only thing the Fleece purged."

"I popped out of a tree at three in the morning," Thalia grinned, "Fifteen years old and confused out of my mind. Heck! I didn't even that I was a tree for six years. I thought it was all a dream."

Percy continued, "So, that winter Grover was looking for demigods and found Nico and his big sister, Bianca. She joined the Hunters, then Annabeth got herself kidnapped and then Artemis got kidnapped."

"Right," Percy said. "So Grover, Thalia, Zoë, the old Lieutenant for the Hunters, Bianca, and I went on a quest to find them. At the end of the quest we found them and Zoë and Bianca had died, and Thalia had joined the Hunters a day before her birthday to prevent being the child of the prophecy. So, then just last summer Kronos's army invaded camp. Fortunately, we drove them off. But just before that, well, Luke became Kronos. Kronos's spirit lies in Luke's body. Luke serves Kronos with his whole being."

"So let me get this straight," Ron said. "Luke was your friend, and then he betrays you?"

"Percy nodded. "Tried to kill us in cold blood plenty of times, too."

Then Annabeth exploded. "He was under Kronos's spell! He didn't know what he was doing!"

"How can you still defend him?!" Percy nearly shouted. "After everything he'd done to you? How many times does he have to hurt you before you get that he's evil! He manipulated and tried to kill you Annabeth! Don't you remember last winter at Mount Tam?! He tricked you into holding up the sky and then left you to die!"

"Don't you remember back in the labyrinth?" Annabeth argued. "At Antaeus' arena? Luke told his monsters to spare me!"

"He probably wanted to recruit you! You know just about everything and everyone at camp! And you're a freaking genius, Annabeth! There's no telling what Kronos could get from you!"

"Did Percy just call Annabeth a genius?" Thalia whispered to Grover.

"That's what it sounded like," Grover whispered back.

Annabeth seemed a little taken aback by Percy's complement and Percy used this pause to keep talking. Softer now though. Gentle but firm. "Luke is gone, Annabeth. Whether he was under a spell or not he's gone now. And he's not coming back."

"You just want him to be evil, Percy! Why? People don't always have one layer to them, Percy. I knew the old Luke! You didn't! And he's in there deep down! I know it!"

"The Luke you knew is gone now. The Luke we're dealing with now is the one we both know. The one that's letting Kronos inhabit his body to take down the gods. Luke is gone!" The expression on Percy's face made it clear that the discussion was over. The storm had passed. We kept talking, changing the subject to wizard affairs, when Nico pointed out that Percy had called Annabeth a genius.

"It's true," Percy grumbled. "If she wasn't I'd probably be dead by now, but it's true. Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth mumbled and the rest of us laughed. I realized that Nico had pointed that out to help Percy and Annabeth make amends.

About an hour later Mrs. Weasley made us all go to bed. Thalia, Grover, and Nico instantly called the couches and chairs forcing Annabeth and Percy to share the ground. We went up to our own rooms leaving the Americans to make their beds and get some rest. Nico had crashed on the armchair without even changing into pajamas. I was feeling pretty tired myself.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

That night I had a nightmare. I was at camp, but it was in ruins. Larry didn't make an appearance but Percy and Luke did. They were fighting. Both were dressed in Greek armor. Percy's helmet had a horse hair plume and Luke's was red. They charged and when _Anaklusmos_ met Backbiter lightning roared and thunder shook the earth. The two boys danced in and out. Feint, slash, duck, stab, block.

I tried to shout at them to stop, but my voice wouldn't work. They went on for what seemed like hours while a voice cold as ice and sharp as knives laughed under the earth egging them on.

"Yes!" Kronos cheered. "Fight little heroes! Fight!"

The storm raged and waves pounded the beach like heavy artillery. Every time their blades connected the earth would shake and lightning would flash. It was spectacular and terrifying. And then Luke got inside Percy's guard and disarmed him. He flicked Riptide out of reach then he kicked Percy in the chest and he went down. Hard. Backbiter's point was and inch from Percy's chest right where his heart was. Luke smirked coldly and was about to drive Backbiter's point into Percy's chest when Percy kicked his foot whirling on to his feet and knocking Luke's feet out from under him like some kung-fu master. Percy then reached into his pocket and pulled out a black ballpoint pen. He uncapped it and it elongated into Riptide. He attacked Luke, slashing and stabbing. He was a whirlwind of energy and power.

Luke frantically blocked the swirling blade. And then Luke lunged desperately at Percy and drove Backbiter into Percy's stomach. Percy's eyes were wide. He dropped Riptide and fell to his knees, one hand on the ground and one on the cut that was gushing blood. Luke's eyes burned with a triumphant fire. Kronos cackled evilly. I ran over to Percy and held him. He was slowly dying. His sea green eyes held mine and he tried to say something but couldn't get the words out. I looked up at Luke he was smiling coldly. Then he morphed into Kronos. The old Kronos. The 10-foot-tall titan clad in black armor and Backbiter changed into a scythe. Kronos swung his scythe at us and I my eyes snapped open.

I looked around and noticed, to my great embarrassment, that I was lying on Percy. My head was on his shoulder and my hand was across his chest. I was about to move of him before

"You talk in your sleep," Percy said suddenly. I scrambled into a sitting position. My face felt hot. Percy had his hands behind his head.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked him.

"Your mumbling woke me up about 3 minutes ago," He said, smirking. "I'll tell you I was a little surprised when I woke up and you were," he seemed to be trying to find the right word. I knew one: _cuddling,_ "well, you know."

We were silent for a minute. Then Percy spoke.

"What were you dreaming about, anyway? You were saying something like: 'Stop it! Stop fighting!'"

"It was nothing." I wouldn't meet his eyes.

"You want to talk about it?"

"No."

Then we heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Not a word to anyone about what just happened," I ordered.

Percy nodded. "Agreed."

Mrs. Weasley cam down the stairs trailed by Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny who looked really tired.

"Come on now, get up," Mrs. Weasley urged. "You don't want to be late for your first day at Hogwarts, do you?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shorty: Major Percabeth…

KG: Two dreams…

Emma: Diagon Alley and Quidditch…

Larry: And 9,838 words and 27 pages!!

Shorty: This has been the most packed chapter yet!

KG: Hope you guys liked it!

Emma and Larry: Update soon!


End file.
